


A Question of Destiny

by SweetSilentSteps



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Eventual Fluff, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-09-13 13:43:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 39,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16893720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetSilentSteps/pseuds/SweetSilentSteps
Summary: Navarre considered himself a simple man. He was no battle hardened warrior, bloodied and bold.Somehow Navarre has gotten himself mixed up in a bunch of human nonsense, for simply wanting to protect his sisters life.





	1. Conclave Destruction

**Author's Note:**

> I rated this Explicit for sexual references and eventual sex scene in later chapters. This has been a long work in progress and I'm happy for now with how it's written and everything included in it. This has been a personal project of mine for the past month and I'm eager to share it with whoever is willing to read it. I'm going to aim for an update every day or every two days while I just grease over all the continuity errors I need to fix. 
> 
> So for now, enjoy this short start into Inquisitor Navarre Lavellan's story. See end notes for a drawing of Nav I did just before starting this story.
> 
> Update; 21/12/18  
> I just realised I never shared the link for the elvish translator I used for this work!!  
> https://lingojam.com/ElvenDAI  
> Please go support them!! Without this translator all the elvish in this fic wouldn't have been half as good.

Conclave Destruction 

 

Navarre considered himself a simple man. He was no battle hardened warrior, bloodied and bold. A man of the arts, creating and shaping pieces of wood to his will. And to the clans need. They respected his work within the clan and that was the way he liked it.

 

He also considered himself a patron of history, having listened to every tale the keeper had to tell. The lore of their people was deep and he savored every chance to learn more. Once or twice he and his twin sister snuck out to ruins near to where they were camping to explore. They were younger and wilder in those days.

 

Then word reached them of the conclave. So far they had avoided most of the fighting, but even so Nav understood people were dying. But when the keeper announced that his twin Faylin, and Galra were to attend as silent observers a panic came over him.

 

His sister was tough, he didn’t doubt that. But sending her far away from her clan and her family on a deadly mission seemed wrong. Not to mention the nagging suspicion in the back of his head he couldn’t shake, as his sister made preparations to leave. The same feeling urged him to place a few extra leaves into his sisters tea the night before she was to leave, effectively knocking her out.

 

He had luck on his side, able to disguise as her well enough to fool Galra. While Galra was an excellent hunter and a good man, he wasn’t the brightest person Nav had ever met. His disguise lasted until they landed in Fereldon. The hunter was mad about his deception naturally, but they had come too far to turn back now.

 

They continued on to the Temple of Sacred Ashes and Galra taught Nav a thing or two with a sword. Just enough to defend himself from most harm. Unfortunately Nav was rather talentless in that area, opting to stay behind Galra should they face any enemies.

 

As they reached the temple, Galra pointed out the templars and mages gathering around and filtering in. Nav had never spent much time around humans, and to see so many in one place astounded him. Galra also pointed out the Divine as she entered, flanked by several guards. Nav suggested they get closer to hear more.

 

They found a nice little nook overlooking the proceedings inside the temple and settled in for the long haul. Nav was not looking forward to going back to the clan without something interesting to dissuade his sister from killing him. But for now it was a shouting fest, many voices rising and screaming and shouting and demanding. Nav covered his ears at one point to block out the human screeching.

 

And then the unexpected happened. A group of Grey Wardens marched in, weapons drawn. Without hesitation they slaughtered part of the crowd indiscriminately. It only took a few to fall before the others scattered and began to run. The Divine called out for them to stop, instead opting to walk towards them rather than away.

 

“We have to do something!”

 

“Nav wait!” Galra reached out after him as Nav ran to the stairs. He pushed his way through the crowd to reach the door into the hall, through which he could hear the Divine calling out for help. He threw the door open to find the Grey Wardens holding the Divine prisoner. A monstrosity was standing over her threateningly, a glowing orb outstretched towards her.

 

“Release her!” Nav shouted and the beast looked to him, eyes boring into his soul. While the monster was distracted the Divine moved, knocking the orb from the creatures grasp towards him. Nav dived for it, knowing whatever it was it couldn’t be good in the hands of such a creature. As he scooped up the orb, he felt an electric tingle for a moment before the orb latched onto his hand.

 

He screamed out in pain and everything went black.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's Nav
> 
>  


	2. The Herald

The Herald 

 

It wasn’t often Nav found himself being wanted by humans. But now that he had this mark on his hand, they wanted him, whether he wanted it or not. The brash, dark-haired lady introduced herself as Cassandra, and she instantly terrified Nav. It didn’t help that he had barely woken from being unconscious for three days and now he was being forcibly dragged back to the place where they’d discovered him.

 

He couldn’t believe the damage that had occurred. The temple was destroyed, leaving only smouldering remains. He wondered if one of the corpses was of Galra and he mumbled a silent prayer for his lost friend when he had the time. Solas then encouraged him to reopen the giant rip in the sky.

 

He spent most of the next fight running away and only taking on the weaker demons that appeared. Nav wasn’t about to die to a pride demon in the middle of a destroyed temple. Once the fight was over he sealed the big rift once more and then collapsed, exhausted.

 

When he woke again, it was to pillows and a bed instead of chains. And people referring to him as ‘The Herald of Andraste’. Whatever that meant. The elven woman who brought him some healing herbs told him where to find Cassandra and so he did. She and Leliana were arguing Chancellor Roderick about what had happened. Still tired from the ordeal, he remained silent until Cassandra inferred that the Maker sent him.

 

“Wait no, you can’t honestly believe I’m some chosen one.” Nav waved his hands in a dismissive motion.

 

“We are all subject to the will of the Maker; whether we like it or not.” Cassandra said. “No matter what you are, or what you believe, you are exactly what we needed when we needed it.”

 

Leliana argued with Roderick until Cassandra slammed down a book between them. The Seeker announced what they intended to do, with or without the Chantry support. Nav watched Roderick storm off, zoning out of the conversation for a moment until Cassandra directly addressed him.

 

“We must act now, with you at our side.”

 

“Me?” Nav squeaked, shoulders hunched. “But I’m no warrior, I can’t even hold a sword right.”

 

“We will teach you and train you like any other recruit.” Leliana promised as Cassandra turned to him and held out her hand.

 

“Help us fix this, before it’s too late.”

 

Nav eyed her hand for a moment. After all he had seen so far, they needed all the help they could get. With a small sigh he took her hand and shook it.

 

“Alright, I’ll do it.”

  
***  


Later, when he was braver, he approached Cassandra at the edge of camp. The woman was hacking at a training dummy, but she acknowledged his approach with a nod. Finally she turned to him and apologised for her treatment of him in the beginning. Nav smiled warmly, happy to forgive her. They’d gotten past it over their time travelling together to and from places and he was even considering Cassandra a friend.

 

She went to leave, paused and then turned back to him.

 

“You said you don’t believe you’re chosen. Does that mean you also don’t believe in the Maker?”

 

“Well, I am Dalish Cassandra, I believe in our own gods.” Nav said, not wishing to provoke a religious argument with one of the stoutly faithful.

 

“And is there no room among your gods for one more?”

 

“Maybe. But you have to realise that I was raised on the tales of the Creators. It’s not a simple thing to accept that someone else’s god has chosen me. If anything, I’m under the impression they chose me for this, not your Maker.” Nav sighed. “But it doesn’t matter who chose me does it? I’m here now with the only thing that can close the rifts.”

 

Cassandra nodded and walked away. Nav watched her till she was out of sight, then dropped his gaze to his hand. Sweet Creators what had he gotten himself into.


	3. Underhanded Dealings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapters get longer after this xx

Underhanded Dealings

 

Nav was never sure what to expect when it came to his dealings. Leliana had been true to her word and he’d been placed in Commander Cullen’s care to learn about the finer points of wielding a weapon and shield. The shield was easier for him and he ended up making his own from wood he found while they were out in the Hinderlands. The process of creating something from scratch soothed his mind.

 

Then when everything went south in Val Royeaux, Nav at least had something to do on the way back to Haven. Aside from listening to Cassandra and Varric bicker. Most of the time he ignored it, preferring his own company while he figured out everything running through his mind. And when it ultimately came down to him to make the choice between the Templars and the Mages, it was an easy choice.

 

“My sister is a mage, I believe I have a better chance of appealing to them.”

 

Though it garnered disapproval from some of his friends, they agreed and plans were laid to reach Redcliffe as soon as possible. Nav opted to take their resident mages, Solas and Vivienne, with him as a show of good faith. And Blackwall because the man could throw a wicked punch when needed.

  
***  


Upon arriving at Redcliffe, Nav went on edge as everything seemed to go awry. Though at this point he simply threw up his hands and gave up, heading to the tavern as requested. The magister was as slimy as he’d thought and there was no way Nav was going to make any sort of deal with him. He was extremely thankful when Felix crashed into him and gave him an excuse to escaped the meeting. Even if it did come with a grave warning in the form of a letter passed to him in haste.

 

Though Solas advised him to move with caution, he had a bad feeling he needed to get to the bottom of what was going on. They made their way across the town, Nav’s mark flaring up as they neared the Chantry. He didn’t even need to speak, his companions preparing for a fight as Nav threw open the doors.

 

Inside a rift had torn open above them, dropping demons between the pews. In the middle of the mess was a mage, batting away demons with his staff. He beat the nearest one into submission before turning to them.

 

“Good, you’re finally here. Now help me close this would you?”

  
***  


They parted ways with Dorian and Felix once Nav was sure he had all the facts he needed. Which was all of them he could get from the two men. Taking in this new information, they made their way back to Haven to discuss their next move, Nav unsure of his part to play. Magic was well beyond him and was best left that way. His skill with a sword was subpar at best and he would rather remain an artisan all his life.

 

After a lengthy discussion, during which Nav felt a burning headache rise to the surface, their plans were still getting almost nowhere. Cullen kept talking them around in circles. At least until Dorian marched in and announced his aid. Finally it seemed like everything was falling into place. Now all they had to do was put the plan into motion. There was just one thing standing in his way. A certain Tevinter mage who he didn’t trust pledging his aid to the cause. Nav had been raised on believing there were good intentions in everyone, but someone from a land where his people were enslaved sent a chill down his spine.

 

Dorian had remained in Haven while they finished their plans for the attack on Redcliffe, and Nav avoided him like the plague. He would appear in the tavern of a night to drink and Nav would all but run at the sight of him. Even when they set out, Nav made a point of placing Dorian far away from him, not ready to face the tevinter one on one just in case.

 

And Creators willing he would never have to and they would part after this as unlikely allies.


	4. Sweet Beginnings

Sweet Beginnings

 

Navarre had never wanted to get mixed up in any of this mess. He’d taken his sisters place to protect her, and now he wished he'd stayed home. He was messing with forces well beyond his control, and was knee deep in trouble. After all they had been through to get here he never would have guessed time magic was a thing on the cards.

 

They had been set upon by two guards in what appeared to be a cell of Redcliffe Castle. Dorian was throwing spells like nothing, while Nav struggled to fend off the other blade. He tried to feint left, but it was obvious to his more skilled opponent and he earned a deep slash to his arm. 

 

Dorian turned at his yelp of pain, setting Nav’s opponent on fire before swiftly finishing off the second. Once the two were dispatched, Nav sat down in the water, cradling his arm. Dorian fished the key off one of the guards before walking over to Nav.

 

“Here.” Dorian tore a section of fabric from his cloak and wrapped it around Nav’s wound. “I’m afraid I’m not much good at healing magic.”

 

“Thanks.” Nav said harsher than he’d wanted, pressing down on the wound. “Where are we?”

 

“Time displacement I believe.” Dorian stood, looking around the cell. “It’s probably not what Alexius intended...the rift must have moved us to, what? The closest complements of arcane energy?”

 

“The last thing I remember was being in the castle hall..” Nav stood up, regretting having sat in the water. Dorian turned to him, stroking his chin absently.

 

“Lets see, if we’re still in the castle...it...isn't…” Doiran snapped his fingers. “Oh of course, it’s not simply where, it’s when!”

 

“You’ve lost me Dorian.”

 

“Alexius used the amulet as a focus, it moves us through time!” Nav stared at him with vacant eyes. Then it clicked.

 

“Then, did we go forward in time? Or back? And how far?”

 

Dorian smiled, a wry grin.

 

“Those are excellent questions. We’ll have to find out for ourselves, let’s look around, figure out where the rift took us and how to get back.” He made his way to the door, unlocking it with the key. Nav followed him, still holding his arm.

 

“What do you think Alexius was trying to do?” The elf asked as Dorian threw open the door into the passage.

 

“I believe his original plan was to remove you from time completely. If that happened, you never would have been at the Temple of Sacred Ashes, or mangled his Elder One’s plan.” They made their way out, Nav taking note of the red lyrium everywhere. 

 

“I think your surprise in the hall made him reckless and he tossed us into the rift before he was ready. I countered it, the rift went wild and here we are. Make sense?”

 

Nav shook his head.

 

“No not really.”

 

“I don’t even want to think about what this will do to the fabric of the world.” Dorian glanced at Nav. “But don’t worry, I’m here, I’ll protect you.”

 

Nav’s shoulders remained tense.

 

“Thank you.” He said through thin lips.

  
***  
  


Between a few more fights and a lot of time getting lost, they had rounded up Sera, Cassandra and Leliana. Then is was time to face Alexius. Nav had tried his best to stay out of the way, only taking on small demons from the rifts and closing them. He was no fighter after all. Finally Dorian had the amulet they needed, but nothing could go their way for long. As Cassandra and Sera ran to defend the door, Leliana turned to Nav.

 

“You have as much time as I have arrows!”

 

Dorian began casting, as Nav watched in horror as Sera and Cassandra’s bodies were cast aside. A horde of demons and venatori followed. Leliana held them off, but an arrow struck her as she reached for her quiver.

 

“Leliana!” Nav went to move, but Dorian grabbed his arm.

 

“You move and we all die!”

 

Nav stumbled back, only able to watch, as Leliana sacrificed herself to the demons. He closed his eyes tightly. When he opened them again they were back in the hall, in their own time. Alexius fell to his knees in defeat.

 

“It’s over.” Nav declared.

  
***  
  


On the ride back to Haven, Dorian approached him one evening around the campfire. The Dalish elf shut the book he’d been writing in with a snap and turned to look at the mage as he settled down beside him.

 

“I wanted to apologise for anything I said that offended you.” Dorian began, crossing his legs under him.

 

“It wasn’t anything you said.” Nav admitted. “It’s the fact your a Tevinter magister. Some of my clan members have been captured by slavers in years past and I’ve never forgotten or forgave.” 

 

“I understand.”

 

Nav turned to him in surprise but he was watching the flames.

 

“You have every right to hate me and my countrymen. Until I came south I never questioned the thought of slavery.” He fiddled with a stick from the ground beside him. “I was hoping to rectify that. I’ve never met a Dalish before and I’d be interested in learning if you were willing to teach?”

 

Nav narrowed his eyes for a moment, before casting his gaze aside.

 

“I’ll think about it.”

  
***  
  


They arrived back in Haven a day earlier than expected. Nav hadn’t spoken to Dorian since that night, and was more concerned about seeing the spymaster again. He practically ran through Haven to find her in her tent outside the Chantry. She was bowed in pray at her small shrine, though she rose as he approached. On the trip back he had planned on what to say to her, but now the words fell short and he simply matched forwards and hugged her tightly.

 

“Herald?” She asked, concerned and alarmed.

 

“I’ll tell you all the details later, promise.” He said before pulling back. “I just, it’s good to see you Leliana.”

 

“And it always a pleasure to see you too. Though I am confused.”

 

“We have a lot to discuss, let’s round up Cullen and Josie to get this sorted.”

  
***

 

Later Nav had wandered over to the spot where Dorian had taken up residence. Out of the way and view of most of the people of Haven. Nav had decided ultimately to let Dorian stay and help, despite the fact it had caused a few disagreements between him and Cassandra. If it wasn’t for Dorian he might not have returned from the alternate timeline and for that he was grateful. Dorian was settled under a tree, reading silently and looking quite bored. His eyes flicked up as Nav approached and he moved to stand, shutting his book. 

 

“What can I, the evil Tevinter Magister do for you oh herald of Andraste?” Dorian asked with a sweeping mock bow. Nav smiled somewhat.

 

“I thought about your request.” Dorian’s expression faltered. “I’m still hesitant to trust you fully but you did save my life in that horrible future.”

 

Nav held out a journal towards the man.

 

“So here, it’s a few diary entries from the time I lived with my clan, and some lore about a few of our Creators that I wrote down. It’s not much but it’s something to get you started.”

 

Dorian’s usual confident expression melted for a moment as he regarded the book.

 

“You’re giving this to _ me _ ?”

 

“Yes, don’t make me regret it.” 

 

Dorian took the book carefully, as if he thought he would break it.

 

“...thank you. I’ll look after it well.”

 

Nav grinned wiry and for a moment Dorian could have sworn his cold heart skipped a beat.

  
  



	5. Questionable Attraction

Questionable Attraction

 

It hadn't taken long to find out that Nav was a hugger. Every time someone came back from the brink of death, he was there with wide arms and more than likely tears in his eyes. The masses seemed to enjoy it though, that their herald was only human (well elven) and worried for his friends. It maddened some of them though.

 

He scandalised Vivienne the first time he hugged her. It wouldn't have been so bad had he not been covered in maker knows what from herb hunting in the Hinderlands. She was reluctant to hug him again any time soon.

 

The next best reaction got tied between Solas and Cullen, both men freezing, awkward and unaware how to escape the vine like grip of the herald. Of the other companions, they had grown used to his affectionate nature already. Sera often took it upon herself to sprint across Haven to find Nav and jump into his arms. She knew full well that even if he was carrying something, he would drop it to catch her.

 

Despite the rushed nature of how the inquisition came together, Nav had made sure to sit down with each of his companions and get to know them. He'd formed quick friendship with Blackwall and Sera, the three often found of a night together in the tavern drinking and joking.

 

Solas held initial disapproval of the Dalish, but Nav earned the elder elfs respect. He had a curiosity into the fade and wished to study it. Sera didn't understand why he bothered though and often fell asleep during Solas’ talks with Nav.

 

After the future he had seen in Redcliffe, Cassandra had become even more protective of Nav. Together with the Iron Bull they often had to hunt down the elf. He had an unfortunate habit of wandering off into the wood looking for ingredients and wood to carve.

 

And then there was Dorian. The two hadn't spoken much beyond Nav’s gift to him, the Mage taking to spending his time reading over the journal. Nav didn't mind though as it was the whole point of giving it to him. At least it kept the Tevinter out of trouble. But now he needed some help that only the Mage could supply.

 

“You want me to do what?”

 

“I need you to help me collect some wood.” Nav repeated trying to quieten the man down so those nearby couldn't hear. “It's only a short trip, we’re barely leaving Haven.”

 

“Why not take Iron Bull then, he can carry three time the amount I could. And besides these are pampered hands, they’re not made for physical labour.” Dorian protested but Nav laughed.

 

“I don't need you to carry anything Dorian, I just need a mage to help infuse the wood with magic.”

 

“Whatever for?”

 

“Old Dalish trick, it helps when crafting pieces of armor to enhance them and makes them almost as sturdy as steel. I'd be happy to make you some armour pieces in exchange for your help.”

 

Dorian considered for a moment then nodded.

 

“Alright I'll help you, let me know when you want to go.”

 

Nav grinned and grabbed Dorian’s arms, almost shaking him with excitement.

 

“Thank you! I have to go deal with some stuff with Josephine and then I'll be back!” Nav promised before releasing Dorian and heading for the chantry. Dorian stood there for a moment longer before he snapped out of his daze. The herald was a strange one, that was for sure.

  
***  
  


A few hours later Dorian met with Nav near the gate to Haven. Nav was wearing a large rucksack on one shoulder and holding an axe in the other. The elf waved him over and led him out into the wilderness around Haven, expertly avoiding both Bull and Cassandra. True to his word they didn't go far from Haven, just deep enough to be out of sight of the training recruits.

 

Nav ushered Dorian out the way, before he felled a tree. Despite the lack of warrior training, the man could swing an axe like nothing. Dorian watched, curious, as Nav cleared away branches and rolled the log into a better position.

 

“This is where I need a hand.” Nav knelt in the snow on one side of the log, motioning for Dorian to follow. With only mild grumbling about his pants getting wet from the snow, he did as told, laying his hands out on the log. Nav looked at the mage expectantly for a moment, then his ears and cheeks turned red.

 

“Oh right so, uh, like…..The way Fay explains it is, it's like extending the magic from your fingers allowing the wood to soak up the energy. It's not really a spell per say, just more magical energy I guess?”

 

Dorian nodded.

 

“I believe I understand. It's sounds somewhat similar to enchanting a weapon, but without a rune as the focus, instead the wood itself is the focus.”

 

Nav grinned.

  
“Yeah, so while you do that I’ll do the blessing, you probably don’t know much elven.”

 

“That is an unfortunate gap in my education. Perhaps you should consider taking on a student.” Dorian flashed a wicked grin and winked, to which Nav rolled his eyes in good humor.  

 

“Let’s begin..” The elf said. He cleared his throat then laid his hands on the wood. Softly he spoke in his mother tongue and Dorian took that as his cue to start. Nav’s fingers stretched out over the log, feeling the hum of magic Dorian was pulsing through the bark and even deeper into the rings of the wood itself. As his blessing drew to a close he opened his eyes to find the Tevinter mage staring at him, seeming transfixed. He looked away again, unable to hold the stormy gaze for long.

 

“Thanks for the help Dorian.” Nav dusted off his hands and rose to his feet, fishing out some rope from his rucksack. “I can take it from here.”

 

Dorian rose as well, dusting the snow from his knees.

 

“You’re not going to carry this log back alone are you?”

 

“Well, yes. It’s not that heavy,” Nav tied the rope around one end of the log, using the knots in the wood to keep it in place. 

 

“I’ve done this a thousand times before.” He insisted, hoisting the log up and onto his shoulder. Truly now he looked like a burly woodsman, holding the rope tight across his chest and beginning to set a decent pace back towards Haven. The log drew a trail in the snow behind him.

 

“I must admit,” Dorian caught up with him, slinging the forgotten rucksack over his shoulder. “You’re much stronger than I would have guessed.”

 

“I can lift Bull on a good day and don’t question how I know that.” Nav grinned. “You on the other hand, I could fling you over my shoulder and carry you around all day.”

 

Dorian smirked.

 

“Now that would be a sight to see, the Herald of Andraste carrying around the evil Tevinter Magister like a prize.”

 

Nav laughed.

 

“I’m not sure that’s a prize I want to win.” He teased, looking to his companion who huffed in mock offense.

 

“You wound me. Back in Tevinter I was a rather sought after man, by both suitors and assassins.”

 

“The assassin’s had good cause no doubt.”

 

Dorian scoffed as Nav snickered and for a wild moment it was easy for Dorian to think the two of them could be friends one day.

  
***  
  


Weeks later, Nav approached Dorian again one afternoon. He’d returned the previous day from the Storm Coast and had planned to see the man that night. But one very anger Seeker had derailed him. The mage had settled under the shade of a tree next to the apothecary, reading the book Nav had given him. He looked up at the elf approached.

 

“To what do I owe this visit?” Dorian quipped, rising to his feet. Nav smiled and revealed the thing he had behind his back. It was a bracer of wood, with delicate patterns of spirals and the head of a howling wolf carved into the surface.

 

“I had to guess the size of your arm,” Nav began to babble as he grabbed Dorian’s left arm and held it out. He placed the bracer on his forearm, taking note of how it fit rather well for a guess.

 

“It still needs some leather straps to hold it on but I haven’t had the time to get around to the forge. And the tanner as well so you’ll have to wait a little longer for it to be completely functional.”

 

“It’s beautiful.” Dorian ran his hands across the surface, tracing each line absently. “Does the wolf mean something?”

 

Nav paused in his ministrations and calculations to look at Dorian.

 

“Well, I was thinking about a story I once heard about Fen'Harel, the Dread Wolf. In this one tale, Fen’Harel was known as the rebel god, a kin to both sides in the war. He was trying to broker peace when Mythal was murdered and he banished both sides in order to save the world. You remind me of Fen’Harel in that story, walking a line on both sides. You’re Tevinter like the Venatori, but yet you are here with the Inquisition. You’ve rebelled. Does that make sense?”

 

Dorian gave a faint smile.

 

“You’ve lost me Navarre. But I forgive you because you are adorable in your explanations.” Nav’s cheeks flushed and he tucked his hair back behind his ear.

 

“I’ll, um, get this down to the forge and put some straps on it then.” He said awkwardly, turning to leave. Dorian caught his arm.

 

“Thank you.” He began before the elf could escape. “Despite everything that happened between our people in the past I hope we can become friends.”

 

Nav smiled sheepishly.

 

“I might just like that.”


	6. Odd Couple

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So with the help of an online tutorial I was able to put in text boxes with translations of the elvish used in this chapter. Just hover over the elvish and it'll show you the translated version. This is how it will be done for the remainder of the story. For those on tablet or mobile devices, the translations are available in the end notes.

Odd Couple 

 

The Singing Maiden was bustling full of weary soldiers and busy barmaids skirting around handing out drinks when Nav walked in. Blackwall, Sera, Varric and Dorian were settled around a table in the far corner, deeply involved in a game of cards. He dragged an empty chair over from a nearby table and waved down a barmaid to order a round of drinks. Varric laughed and offered to deal him in, an offer which he took.

 

Four rounds of drinks in, Nav was beginning to feel the effects of the alcohol. He tapped out of the game to step out and take a breath of fresh air to clear his head. To his surprise Dorian followed him out, carrying his drink, and settled himself on the staircase leading to the apothecary. They didn’t speak as Nav used the pump to get some water and rinse off his face. He shook his head like a dog, sending water spraying over Dorian, the man laughing and throwing snow at him in retaliation.

 

Nav chuckled and settled down on the steps beside him, wringing out the last few drops of water from his hair.

 

“You followed me out here, was there something you wanted to ask me?” Nav grinned as Doiran’s expression turned somewhat sheepish.

 

“There’s a passage in this journal you gave me that I don’t understand. It’s written in trade alphabet but I don’t understand the words.” Dorian flicked open the journal to the page in question and showed it to Nav. The elf examined it for a moment, then laughed.

 

“Oh I wrote that when I was drunk.” He pointed at the page. “Basically I wrote elvish words with trade alphabet because my brain was working in elvish but my hand knew only trade alphabet. It’s about a bear hunt some of the hunters had taken that day, they told the story around the fire and I documented it. And this here is about wood, something about comparing a man’s wood to the wood of a tree. A joke in bad taste.”

 

“You mean to tell me you wrote a dirty joke in the journal you gave me?” Dorian asked, raising an eyebrow. “What would our ambassador say if she were to know how crass you are?”

 

Nav laughed.

 

“This journal is from not long after I earned my vallasin so I was still fairly young, around eighteen winters? Nineteen maybe? So yes I was rude and wrote a dick joke in my journal.”

 

Dorian laughed as well and took a sip of his drink.

 

“It’s probably a reference to the man I was seeing at the time-”

 

Nav was cut off as Dorian choked and spat out his drink violently, spraying the snow covered ground in front of him. He turned his wild eyes on Nav for a moment, who had pulled his journal out of the firing line with seconds to spare.

 

“Are you done?” Nav asked as the last remnants of ale dripped from Dorian’s stunned lips.

 

“Apologies.”

 

Nav snorted.

 

“Don’t be, I’m not ashamed to tell people. Most of the others either guessed or I told them. The Dalish don’t care who you love so long as you're happy, and to be perfectly honest I’m happy with either. So long as what we have is special.”

 

After wiping away his mess, Dorian watched Nav stretch out before flicking open his journal again. He scanned over a few passages before he caught Dorian’s lingering gaze.

 

“I’m really not sure what I was trying to say here…” Nav began, trying to fill the silence between them. Dorian shook his head and shifted closer to look at the passage in question.

 

“Are you telling me you can’t read your own writing?” He quipped, casting a look to Nav.

 

“Not drunk me writing. He’s like an animal with a quill. Look at this scrawling, I can’t tell if that's a ‘ _g_ ’ or a ‘ _q_ ’.”

 

They laughed and Nav handed him back the journal. With a shake of his head he stood and stretched his back until it cracked and he groaned relief.

 

“Nav?” The elf in question turned to look back at Dorian. “Would you...teach me how to speak elvish, please.”

 

Nav’s jaw dropped open for a moment before he closed it with an audible click. He rubbed the back of his head.

 

“Well, if you really want me to...I guess I could?”

 

“You seem hesitant.” Dorian stood as well, brushing the snow from his pants.

 

“I once tried to train an apprentice woodcarver however the lad couldn’t really understand me and I just worked too fast for him.”

 

“I can assure you I’ll be able to keep up.” Dorian quirked the corner of his lip.

 

“Alright then, if you’re sure. Don’t say I didn’t warn you.”

 

Dorian laughed and motioned for Nav to lead the way back into the tavern.

  
***

Over the next few days it was noticed by many that the Herald was seen hanging around the quarters of the Tevinter mage, and word spread quickly. Nav was never one for idle gossip and didn’t notice at first, preferring to focus on his lessons with Dorian. The man was a quick study, but his pronunciation still needed work. They ended up sitting on the floor across from one another, Nav watching the way Dorian moved his mouth as he spoke.

 

“Aer A-me Dorian.” His human lips stumbled over the words of his people.

 

 _"Ar ame  _Dorian.”

 

“Ar ame Dorian.”

 

“Good.” Nav smiled and clapped a small round of applause. “Ma serannas ”

 

“Ma sirenas.”

 

“Close. Ma  _ser_ annas.”

 

“Ma serannas ”

 

“Better.”

 

“What does that mean?” Dorian stretched out a leg that had gone numb.

 

“My thanks. So in a sentence it would be; ma serannas Dorian. My thanks Dorian.” Nav explained, closing his book and going to stand. “If you keep practising what I’ve taught you I’m sure you’ll be a fluent speaker in, oh say, ten years?”

 

Nav cackled and dodged the pillow launched at him as he ducked out of the room.

 

“Same time tomorrow!” Dorian called from within before Nav pulled the door shut behind himself, still chuckling.

  
***

Their sessions together often went long into the evening and it surprised Nav at how interested Dorian was at learning his mother tongue. It was endearing in a way, to a point where Nav was enjoying their time together immensely. Before he realised it, they would seek each other out at mealtimes around the camp fire. Then when Nav travelled from Haven, more often than not Dorian would accompany him. With only mild complaining about any bad weather they struck. Again and again the Tevinter kept proving himself a steadfast ally and Nav had to admit to himself he’d been wrong about Dorian.

 

In the heat of the afternoon in the Western Approach, they just finished clearing up a cave full of corpses when Dorian approached him, dusting off his hands.

 

“There definitely should have been more corpses around here, hardly enough to make a decent party.” He motioned to the pile that Bull was making. Nav chuckled.

 

“You are a grim young man my friend.” Nav commented, leaning on rock. Dorian laughed.

 

“Nonsense, I simply enjoy the drama.” He turned to the elf. “And besides, it is more likely I’m older than you _my friend_.”

 

Nav blinked then smiled.

 

“ _My friend_ , I am almost thirty years old, twenty nine next name day.”

 

“I am already thirty years old _my friend_.”

 

“Yes we get it you’re friends now!” Varric’s annoyed voice echoed over from where he was struggling to drag a corpse onto the pile. “Now could you please come and help Sparkler? Aren’t you the necromancer, shouldn't this be your job?”

 

Dorian sighed wistfully.

 

“Duty calls.”

 

He swept away to the sound of Nav’s ringing laughter filling the cave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations for those on tablet or mobile devices
> 
> Ar ame = I am
> 
> Ma serannas = My thanks
> 
> Translator used;
> 
> https://lingojam.com/ElvenDAI


	7. White Lies

White Lies 

 

It was a quiet morning, but Dorian still found it odd to not see the Herald rushing around Haven. Talking to people, helping run errands, the usual. He usually rose well before the sun did, unlike Dorian. He was only up now due to his current quarters being close to the Chantry and morning mass woke him. With a yawn, and the journal tucked under his arm, he headed for his usual haunt. He was surprised to find the Herald himself sitting under the tree he often took residence under.

 

“Good morning.” Nav greeted with a faint smile before going back to the wood carving in his hand.

 

“Nothing is good about being woken before sunrise by masses of the faithful singing the same chant everyday.” Dorian quipped, taking a seat next to the elf. “Pray tell what brings you here?”

 

“I’m hiding.” Nav said. “Members of my clan are arriving today and I’m not ready to face them.”

 

Dorian laughed.

 

“The great Herald is afraid of his mother?”

 

“No!” Nav elbowed him in the ribs with a chuckle. “I’m more afraid of my sister than anything. I, um, I wasn’t supposed to be at the conclave.”

 

Dorians face fell into confusion.

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“Well, Keeper Deshanna actually was sending her first and the best hunter to observe the conclave. Her first being my twin sister Faylin. I took her place without anyone's knowledge. By the time they found out, the explosion at the conclave had happened and I was suddenly this Herald of Andraste. But I wasn’t meant to be there at all.”

 

Dorian looked down at his boots.

 

“Perhaps that is why you were there?” He offered, prompting a quizzical look from the elf. “Maybe whatever deity is guiding you, Andraste or the Creators, designed for you to take her place leading you to the fate you were meant to follow.”

 

Nav chuckled.

 

“That’s something I’d expect Cassandra to say and not you.”

 

“I can be insightfully religious too you know.”

 

They shared a laugh, before Nav’s face fell again.

 

“Whatever happens, you know we have your back.” Dorian nudged him.

 

“I know, thank you.”

  
***

Before long Cullen had sought him out, all but dragging him to the gates to meet their guests. Thankfully, Dorian and Sera tagged along, if only as support. Three harts trotted in, and three familiar figures dropped from their backs. The first to approach was an older elf, with Mythal’s vallaslin and wispy grey hair tumbling down in a loose plait to the middle of her back.

 

“Ma’ isha’len!” She cried, rushing forwards and taking Nav’s face in her hands. “Ar telsilem sul ma.” She brought their foreheads together, tears welling up.

 

“Ar'm son mamae.” He murmured softly, before casting his gaze to the other companions. The other woman, with the same brown hair and odd purple eyes as Nav, the vallaslin of Sylaise over her left eye, looked rather cross, but was holding her tongue for the moment. Once their mother had released him and stepped aside, she strode up and slapped Nav hard across the face.

 

“Faylin!”

 

“He deserves it mamae.” Faylin turned on him again. “How dare you take my place in some macho attempt of protecting me. I am the same age as you and I was aware of the risks!”

 

Nav grabbed her hands.

 

“Ir abelas asa'ma'lin,” He gripped her hands tightly. Her anger waned.

 

“Thu unelana ma do min?” She asked before pulling him into a tight hug.

 

“I’d do anything to protect you asa’ma’lin.”

 

The third member of their party approached as the twins broke apart.

 

“It’s good to see you Arlen.” Nav bowed his head slightly. The dalish hunter followed suit. He was taller than Cullen, proudly wearing the vallaslin of Andruil on his face.

 

“The same to you Navarre.”

 

Nav turned back to his mother.

 

“Mamae this is Commander Cullen, leader of the inquisitions forces.” Cullen bowed slightly. “And this is my friend Sera.”

 

“Aneth ara,” His mother greeted.

 

“Wot?” Sera looked to Nav.

 

“She doesn’t speak Elven mamae, she’s from Denerim.”

 

“Oh, my apologies. I am Thessalia.”

 

Sera muttered something about elfy elves as Nav guided his mother away.

 

“And this is Dorian another of my companions.”

  
“A pleasure.” Dorian bowed his head. “El aria is mar aria.”

 

Nav let out a snort as his mother and sister looked perplexed.

 

“I think what he meant to say is, ‘our home is your home’.” Nav smiled at his friend. “And he’s right, we’ve made arrangements for you and sleeping quarters have been prepared, I’ll show you mamae, follow me.”

 

Nav led his mother off, followed by Arlen, chatting in elven as they went. Faylin paused for a moment, looking at Dorian.

 

“Who taught you elvish?” She asked skepticism dripping in her voice.

 

“I’ve picked up bits and pieces from the elves around camp and Navarre has been kind enough to teach me a few phrases. I hope I didn't say something horribly inappropriate.”

 

“No. It’s just odd a shem would bother learning our tongue.” Before he could reply, she marched away after her brother. Dorian looked to Sera.

 

“Shem?”

 

“I dunno I don't speak elfy.”

  
***

When Dorian next saw the herald, he working away in front of the requisitions tent, carving into a small log of wood.

 

“So your sister said something rather odd to me.” Dorian began, taking a seat next to Nav and dramatically crossing one leg over the other.

 

“Oh? And what would that be?” Nav asked, not raising his eyes from his work, chipping away carefully.

 

“She called me a Shem.” Nav paused.

 

“A Shem?” Dorian nodded. “I'll have a word with her.”

 

“That's all very well and good but what does it mean?” Dorian pressed as Nav went to start again.

 

“Shemlen is the elven word for humans and Shem is a slur that a lot of my kind use. I personally don’t use it.”

 

“But if a human called you ‘knife ears’?”

 

“I’d have Josie silently orchestrate their families into generations of poverty and disgrace.”

 

Dorian barked out a laugh and Nav smiled.

 

“I’ve put up with it my whole life, I’m not about to let it get the best of me now.”

 

“You are much more honorable than I would be in your position.”

 

“You say that, but deep down I sense you are a good man Dorian. It shines through when you think others aren’t watching. But I’ve seen it and I believe it.”

 

Dorian opened his mouth for a moment, then thought better of what he was going to say and stood instead.

 

“If you keep going around saying things like that my reputation will be in tatters.” He smirked and Nav rolled his eyes.

 

“Good day ser Dorian.” Nav quipped before returning his focus to his wood carving. Dorian lingered for a moment longer, before he left in a swish of tailcoats.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Elvish translations for tablet and mobile users;
> 
> Ma’ isha’len = My Son
> 
> Ar telsilem sul ma = I worried for you
> 
> Ar'm son mamae = I’m well mother
> 
> Mamae = Mother
> 
> Ir abelas asa'ma'lin = I am sorry sister
> 
> Thu unelana ma do min = How could you do this?
> 
> Asa’ma’lin = Sister
> 
> Aneth ara = a friendly greeting
> 
> El aria is mar aria = Our circle is your circle
> 
> Dorian was attempting to say 'our home is your home' but the word for home 'arla' and circle 'aria' is very similar and I took some liberties because its easy to get things confused when learning a new language.
> 
> Shem = slur for human  
> Shemlin = human
> 
> Translator used 
> 
> https://lingojam.com/ElvenDAI


	8. Dawn Rises

Dawn Rises

 

Haven burned. The Archdemon had come from nowhere and separated their group from the herald. Dorian had fought and argued and bargained about going back to get him. But Cullen and Blackwall only dragged him out to the path into the mountains. From there they had watched, helpless, as Haven was buried along with their friend. He’d cried silent, while they walked, the water smearing his eyeliner down his cheeks. It was only worsened when he rubbed his tears away. As they walked he felt hands on his back, from Sera, who was sniffing loudly. Bull as well, silent comfort that they were grieving too.

 

Each night he spent all his remaining energy on helping set the camp and tend to the wounded. Though he was no healer, it was easier to keep his hands busy than to sit around doing nothing. And it allowed him to crawl into his tent of a night and pass out from exhaustion. He also spent time with Thessalia, the woman grieving the loss of her son. She seemed to appreciate his presence at the least. The days passed in this fashion and on the forth night, he heard the cries.

 

“Get some blankets! Find a healer!”

 

Cullen carried in the Herald, who looked so small and weak in the commanders arms. Dorian wanted to rush forth to help, but he stayed rooted to his spot as everyone moved around him. He watched Faylin and Thessalia go running past to Nav’s side. A warm feeling welled up inside his chest, burning hotter every second he realised that Navarre was still alive somehow. A hand on his shoulder startled him.

 

“You alright vint?” Bull asked, removing his hand.

 

“Yes...yes I will be.”

 

Not long after Nav had stabilised, more shouting began as a fight broke out between Cassandra and the three advisors. Dorian paid little mind as to what they were arguing over, he was still reeling from the fact Nav had returned to them as if from the dead. He did however raise his head when he heard Sera cry out in excitement.

 

“Navey!” The blonde elf latched onto the now standing, although still a bit shaky, Navarre.

 

“Darling you still look terrible! Are you feeling any better?” Vivienne fussed, concern wrinkling her delicate eyebrows together.

 

“We thought you were dead boss.” Bull marched over, picking up the two elves easily in a crushing embrace. Sera squealed with laughter, Nav winced but smiled. Blackwall wasn’t far behind, hugging the man tightly once he’d been released from Bull.

 

“It’s good to see you.” Blackwall clapped him on the shoulder, then turned him towards Dorian who had wandered over closer.

 

“We thought we’d lost you,” Dorian said quietly before dragging the elf into a tight embrace, closing his eyes. Nav's hands gripped the fabric on his back.

 

“I was lost for a while, but I knew I had to get back to you all.” He took a step back, holding Dorian at arms length. “I have things to tell you all in due time, but for now, I'd really love some more food.”

 

His companions all laughed and Dorian ushered him over to the stewpot where Scout Harding was helping dish out dinner to everyone. Once Nav had his fill, Solas quietly drew him away and Dorian watched the elves retreating backs. That was when Thessalia dropped into the seat beside him and he was drawn into conversation.

 

***

 

An hour later Nav sought out Dorian, grabbing the man's arm.

 

“Can we talk?”

 

Dorian nodded and allowed himself to be tugged along, Nav’s warm hand slipping into his own. They ventured just outside of camp, far enough to not be overheard, but close enough to return quickly. Nav stopped and turned to Dorian.

 

“Mamae told me you protected her and stayed with her.”

 

Dorian looked taken back but nodded.

 

“I did. We lost some people when part of the chantry collapsed, but I managed to get her out of the firing line and to safety. However your sister was less lucky and was unconscious for nearly a day. Your mother needed comfort and so I offered to stay with her.”

 

“You told her you are from Tevinter?”

 

“Yes, I was honest with her as I was with you. I thought it best she found out from me. She took it better than thought she would, I half expected her to shun me.”

 

Nav gave an honest smile.

 

“Mother believes in judging people by actions rather than their past.”

 

“A wise woman indeed.” Dorian smiled weakly. “I couldn't protect you, so I turned to protecting them instead. Your sister was angry at finding out my past, but I like to think I've earned her trust by helping take care of your mother. At least enough that she doesn't glare at me every time I visit them.”

 

“Thank you Dorian, truly,” Nav said, smiling wide and honest. For a moment Dorian was struck by the fact someone could look at him with such raw emotion and it sent his heart through loops. Without thinking, he reached out and captured Nav’s shoulders. Nav drew his brows together in confusion.

 

“Dorian?”

 

“Don't you dare ever do that again, you hear?” Dorian said before he brought the man into a hug. “You’re one of the only friends I've got and I don't have the strength to lose you again.”

 

Nav hugged him back.

 

“I'm sorry I scared you.” He placed a hand on the back of Dorian's head, feeling a single hot tear drip onto his ear. He didn’t comment on it, pulling the man in tighter. They returned to camp not long after and Dorian noticed more than a few curious gazes followed them. Nav didn’t seem to notice, settling down beside his mother and sister. Dorian took up a seat next to Blackwall. The mood of the camp, though it had flared when Nav had returned, was low once again. The uncertainty of the future hung over them like the dark clouds above.

 

Mother Giselle began to sing softly, as if to herself at first, then grew louder. Slowly, one by one, members of the camp joined in, adding their voices to the choir, the sound swelling to fill the empty silence. While he might not have known the words, the tune was familiar and Dorian found himself humming along. He looked over to see Nav watching him with a faint smile that shot heat to Dorian's cheeks. Which he promptly tried to pretend was from the chill in the air.

 

As the final note faded, happy chatter replaced it and those in the camp went back to their business, though the mood had lifted ever so much.

  
***  
  


It took them another four days to reach Skyhold. Solas had worked with Nav to ensure they found it. The injured and sick were among the first to be taken across the bridge. It took them another day or so to explore the castle and for Cullen and Josephine to assign repairs to be done. And then to find quarters for everyone. Once he was well enough, Arlen was tasked by Nav to take a party of hunters and find food. At least to keep them going until a supply line could be set up. Vivienne orchestrated some of the masses into clean up duty and Nav took Blackwall with him to fix anything they could find.

 

It was almost a week before true order could set in. Even then pilgrims and the faithful from all over Thedas kept arriving. It forced Cullen to keep rearranging sleeping quarters. Varric had taken it upon himself to help Josephine with organising supplies. Cole, despite never being remembered, made sure people always had full stomachs.

 

Nav had just finished repairing the roof on one of the towers when Cassandra waved him over. It didn’t take long for him to be standing above an expectant crowd, Leliana offering him a sword.

 

“The inquisition needs a leader, the one who has already been leading it.” Cassandra motioned towards the sword. “You.”

 

“Wait, what? But I’m not human?”

 

“They will follow you, as they have been. To them being an elf just shows how far you have risen. What it means to you however, how you lead us; that is for you alone to decide.”

 

Nav stepped forward, examining the sword. He looked to Leliana, who gave a small nod and a smile. He swallowed and took the hilt in his hand. Raising the sword he turned to the crowd.

 

“Corypheus will never let me live in peace, he made that clear. He wants to be a god, and rule over us all. I will not let that happen, he will be stopped.”

 

“Have our people been told?” Cassandra cried, stepping up beside him.

 

“They have, and soon the world.” Josephine called back with a smile.

 

“Commander, will they follow?”

 

Cullen turned to the crowd behind him.

 

“Inquisition! Will you follow?” Loud cheers erupted.

 

“Will you fight?” The cheers grew louder, hands punching into the air. “Will we triumph?!”

 

The crowd below had somehow grown even louder.

 

“Your Leader, your Herald, your Inquisitor!” Cullen drew his sword, pointing it up to where Nav stood. For a moment he hesitated, remembering he was a simple wood carver from Clan Lavellan. But he’d become more than that. He’d learned to fight and had faced down an ancient magister darkspawn to protect countless innocent lives. With confidence he wasn’t sure he’d had, he thrust the sword into the air, electing the loudest cheers yet from the group below. He could do this. He could change the world for better once and for all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mamae = Mother
> 
> Translator used 
> 
> https://lingojam.com/ElvenDAI


	9. Undeniable Affection

Undeniable Affection

 

Nav was once again unsure of what he had gotten himself into. Since his advancement to Inquisitor less than a week ago, he kept running into well wishers and gold diggers. Though sometimes it was had to tell the difference. Everyone wanted something from him more than ever and he found himself closing off. All he'd wanted to do was drop in on his mother and sister. Now he had to all but fight his way out of a crowd of awe inspired pilgrims. He managed to escape only just into Solas’ haunt at the bottom of the tower. Gracefully the elder elf intercepted the pilgrims with facts about Skyholds architecture and the role it may have held in times past.

 

Grateful Nav escaped up the stairs into the library where a few mages and tranquil were lingering around studying. They cast him glances as he entered, but otherwise overlooked his presence, which was how he liked it. He slipped into one of the alcoves and with a sigh all but collapsed onto the ground, head in his hands.

 

“Brilliant isn’t it? Being the most wanted man in Thedas.” The voice above him startled him from his exhausted thoughts. He looked up to see Dorian standing over him. Dorian laughed then offered him a hand up. Nav waved it off. Dorian shrugged, then settled in the chair.

 

“One moment you’re trying to restore order in a world gone mad, then out of nowhere an Archdemon appears and kicks you in the head!” Dorian began, heading off into a verbal onslaught retelling of their Archdemon encounter.

 

Nav closed his eyes and tilted his head back against the bookcase, Dorians words fading into white noise. His body was crying out for a nap but he had a meeting to attend later with his advisers about securing an invitation to the ball. Then there was the matter of the Grey Wardens. And now it was all on him to sort it out.

 

Dorian kicked his foot gently, jerking him awake.

 

“Am I speaking too quickly for you?” The mage inquired rather sarcastic.

 

Nav yawned and rubbed his eyes.

 

“No, just distracted is all.”

 

“Distracted? By my wit and charm no doubt, as I have plenty of both.”

 

“Today anyway.” Nav smirked, casting an eye to the Tevinter. Dorian laughed.

 

“Oh you wound me dear inquisitor.”

 

Nav shook his head.

 

“It’s still so strange being called by that title.”

 

“What would you rather? Knife ears or perhaps rabbit?”

 

Nav kicked his leg playfully.

 

“You better watch it Vint, I have the power to get you executed now.”

 

“Make sure it’s a public showing, I have to go out in style of course.”

 

Nav laughed loudly, causing looks. He turned red and covered his mouth, descending into embarrassed giggles. Dorian watched, amused, as the inquisitor drew himself back together.

 

“You know, I always assumed this ‘Elder One’ behind the Venatori was a magister but Corypheus, he is something else entirely. In Tevinter the Chantry’s tales of magisters starting the blight is just that; tales.” Dorian sighed heavily. “But here we are, one of those very magisters, a darkspawn.”

 

“So the Chantry lied to you.”

 

“Indeed. I knew what I was taught couldn’t be the whole truth, but I assumed there had to be a kernal of it somewhere. But no. It was us all along. We destroyed the world.”

 

“Don’t say that,” Nav reached out and placed a hand on Dorians arm. “You didn’t do anything. They did, a thousand years ago.”

 

“True,” Dorian patted Nav’s hand affectionately. “Except that one of them is up and walking around right now. Not to mention I have idiot countrymen who would happily follow him down that path again. At any rate, no one will thank me whatever happens. No one will thank you either, you know that yes?”

 

“I don’t need their thanks. All I need is their support in taking down Corypheus.”

 

Dorian laughed.

 

“I knew there was something clever about you. Nevertheless you have my full support, men like him ruined my homeland and I won’t stand by and let him ruin the world.”

 

“Thanks Dorian,” Nav drew back his hand and slumped back against the bookshelf. Dorian chuckled at the sight, the inquisitor sprawled on the floor like a commoner and dozing off like a toddler. With a flick of his hand the table nearby shifted ever so slightly to block the inquisitor from view of the staircase should anyone come looking. Even then Dorian would deny knowledge of his whereabouts to any who asked. Instead he picked up a book and began reading, letting the elf get the rest he needed.

  
***  
  


Hours later the Inquisitor jerked awake, startling both himself and Dorian, who dropped the stack of books he’d been carrying to his nook. Nav looked to Dorian, then to outside.

 

“Pala!” He said scrambling to his feet only to slip and be caught by Dorian who righted him.

 

“Are you alright?” Once he nodded Dorian continued. “The meeting was cancelled when Leliana heard your snoring.”

 

“I snored!?” Nav said, mortified at the idea of the whole tower having to hear that.

 

“They were very cute soft snores I assure you.” Dorian steered him to the chair and forced him to sit down. “Here drink this tea.”

 

Nav took the offered cup and downed it in three gulps.

 

“Tell me true, I nearly shook down the whole tower with a noise didn’t I?”

 

“No, they were rather soft. If you got loud I simply rolled you over and you went quiet again.”

 

“Oh, good,” Nav seemed to relax a bit. “The meeting-”

 

“Tomorrow's problem. For now, you are on orders to go drink and make merry at the tavern.”

 

“Are those my advisors orders or yours?”

 

“A bit of both, Leliana suggested you needed some fun and the other two agreed to reschedule.”

 

“So I’m a free man for the evening?”

 

“Indeed.”

 

“Good. Let’s drink.”

  
  
  


The Herald's Rest tavern was already in full swing by the time the two walked in. Maryden was in full swing of her newest song, though you couldn't hear it over the chatter of the other patrons. Varric was set up at the bar with Bull and Blackwall, Sera standing on a nearby table chugging down an ale as onlookers cheered her on. The two waded their way to the bar next to Bull, Dorian flagging down the barkeep for drinks.

 

“Hey Boss, Vint.” Bull greeted as they pulled up some stools.

 

“We were beginning  to wonder if you would ever join us down here kid,” Varric teased, elbowing Nav.

 

“I haven’t had the time recently.” He admitted, taking a sip of his drink and pulling a face. “Does Marydon ever play anything with a decent beat?”

 

“Not since she moved in Boss,” Bull downed another tankard. Seeming to have a plan, Nav abandoned his drink and made his way over to the bard as she was winding down to the end of her song. The group watched as the elf spoke with her for a moment, then the grin that spread across their faces. Dorian and Varric shared a look, knowing all too well that smile on the Inquisitors face meant they were in for something.

 

Nav kicked off his shoes then held out his hand to Sera, helping her down off the table. He whispered something to her and she nodded, throwing her empty tankard aside carelessly. With a grin the elves took the floor as Maryden struck up a merry beat. The patrons of the tavern fell quiet as they realised their inquisitor had taken the floor.

 

Nav clapped four beats and then began to dance. They tapped feet together and spun, meeting together in a dancers hold to bounce around and mark the edge of the dance floor. They returned to the center of the floor again and Nav spun Sera three times before releasing her. With a laugh she made a beeline for Blackwall, grabbing his hands and dragging him in, as Nav did the same to Krem. The two elves briefly showed them the moves, then swept their partners away for another round of the dance.

 

Nav then met with Sera again to show Blackwall and Krem the next few steps in the dance which involved pressing hands together and alot more spinning. Then they sent them off to collect more people. By this point everyone had taken notice and was watching as Nav swept away a young girl who had all but leapt at the chance. Soon enough the floor was full of dancers, clapping, laughing and spinning in time to the music. Nav encouraged Marydon to keep it up as he dragged in more people.

 

Varric turned him down, complaining he had two left feet. Cole had appeared from nowhere as usual and had taken Blackwall's empty seat next to Varric. He tapped his foot along in time to the music. Bull had been dragged in willingly by an attractive redhead, and somehow was managing to keep up despite being well ahead of everyone in drinks. That left Dorian. He attempted to turn Nav down, but wasn’t given the chance as Nav dragged him from his chair. Varric raised his tankard in mock toast as the two headed to the floor.

 

At some point more of his friends had entered the tavern and had been all but dragged into the dancing. Cassandra was being led around in the dance by a very enthusiastic Leliana and Cullen had somehow managed to convince Faylin to dance with him. Arlen had taken up with Sera, the two seeming to have fun. Nav turned to Dorian with a wicked grin and began to show him the moves.

 

Dorian was adequate at dancing when it came to traditional ballroom or waltz’s, but he had to admit he was out of his depth when it came to upbeat dances such as this. So he allowed himself to be guided around by Nav’s strong arms, following where the elf led. As he began to pick it up, he found he was actually enjoying himself. Though that could have been because of the company and the feeling of their hands clasped tightly as Nav spun him around the floor.

 

The music came to an end with one final note and Nav released Dorian with a laugh to clap the applause to Marydon, who gave a deep bow. Chatter filled the air once more as many of the patrons made their way from the dance floor, laughing and exhausted. Nav looked to Dorian with a grin.

 

“Not too bad on your feet Tevinter,” Nav teased, high fiving Sera as she strode past back to the bar. 

 

“You’re not so bad yourself Inquisitor.” Dorian gave a mock bow to which Nav laughed. “Though I am surprised Sera knew the dance? Wasn’t it elvish?”

 

Nav waved a hand.

 

“Some elves from the Denerim alienage joined our clan when I was young and this was actually a human dance they taught us and we just adapted it. So I’m not surprised Sera knows it.”

 

“Ah that explains it.”

 

“If you want a real elvish dance, there's much more nakedness and we’d have to wait for a full moon.” Nav spoke with such a deadpan tone that it took Dorian a moment to realise he was joking. Dorian snorted a laugh and Nav soon followed chuckling heartily. He hooked their arms together to lead him back to the bar. They joined their friends for a few more rounds of drinks before Nav requested they speak privately.

 

Nav led the mage up to the top of the tavern then out onto the battlements into the night air. It was comfortable weather, the wind carrying none of the chill down from the snowy peaks around them. Nav lent against the stone, looking out over the rolling hills and sighed. Dorian placed himself beside him, following Nav’s gaze out into the wilderness.

 

“Dorian there’s something that has been-” Nav begin, then shook his head and turned to the mage. He opened his mouth as if to speak again, when the sound of the door to the tavern opening reached them. Nav shoved Dorian backwards towards the guard tower and together they stumbled out of sight of the newcomers. As Dorian righted himself Nav peeked around the door to see who had ventured out onto the battlements.

 

He was shocked to find Faylin and Cullen, the two standing close to one another. Faylin was smiling and laughing flirtily with the abashed commander. Dorian peeked as well, curiosity getting the better of him. As they watched, Faylin leaned in and seemed to whisper something to the commander, who turned a deep red, nodded and took her hand to press a kiss to it. Faylin pressed in further, catching the man off guard with a steamy kiss. 

 

Nav covered his eyes and pulled his head back, not willing to watch any more, and sank into a crouch. Dorian soon joined him, kneeling in front of him.

 

“They headed towards the commanders tower.” Dorian informed Nav. Then he added. “Your sister isn’t one for subtlety is she?” 

 

“Never has been.” Nav shook his head. “Did you know anything about this?”

 

“No. But it wasn’t hard to tell Cullen was smitten with her from the first time he laid eyes on her. I’ve never seen a man with more obvious doey heart eyes.”

 

Nav chuckled and rubbed his eyes roughly. 

 

“It’s strange that even though we’re twins I still feel like the older brother than needs to protect her.”

 

“The last time you tried to protect your sister you wound up becoming the Herald of Andraste.” Dorian remarked to which Nav huffed a half laugh. “Speak to him tomorrow, in private, and see what you can make of it then.”

 

“You’re right.” Nav sighed. “Since when did you become my voice of reason?”

 

“Since you just saw your only sister making out with the leader of your army.”

 

Nav chuckled and pressed their forehead together.

 

“Ma serannas ma falon."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pala = fuck
> 
> Ma serannas ma falon = my thanks my friend
> 
> Translator used 
> 
> https://lingojam.com/ElvenDAI


	10. Recognising Devotion

Recognising Devotion

 

It had taken nearly a week for Nav to find time to confront Cullen about his sister. He had the suspicion the commander was avoiding him, as if expecting Nav to get angry. Had it not taken him so long to corner the man, Nav might not of been half as annoyed as he was. After throwing out the reporting scouts from Cullen’s office, not intending to let him escape again, Nav had turned on him demanding some answers. 

 

At the mention of Faylin, Cullen had turned beat red and admitted everything. They had flirted a lot back in Haven, and had an interest in one another. After Haven fell he’d gone to her side to comfort her and he’d realised he had developed feelings for her. He was just as surprised as Nav that she returned them in any sense. Cullen had then started to go into detail about their relationship so far before Nav swiftly cut him off and insisted that the commander take good care of Faylin. He then made a hasty exit from the man’s office. There were some things better left unsaid. 

 

After that disaster of a conversation, he went to see all his companions, checking in and making sure they were all prepared for the ball. Bull was the worst to deal with, the Qunari not fully on board with the fact he’d have to wear a shirt. And the fact he didn’t like the design Josephine had picked out. Nav was inclined to agree with that fact and then spent an hour with her debating on letting his companions dress themselves. They finally came to an agreement that all but Sera and Cole could choose their outfits. Bull was still to wear a shirt though.

 

Now he climbed the stairs up to the library, intent on making sure Dorian didn’t go overboard with his outfit for the ball. Or under-board. He wasn’t sure which would be worse. However he wasn’t greeted by the usual sight of Dorian at the bookshelf, instead the man was pacing, reading a letter.

 

“Interesting news?” Nav prompted as he sat on the edge of the table.

 

“A letter regarding Felix, Alexius’ son.” Dorian flexed his fingers, his shoulders hunched. He continued pacing. “He went home to the Magisterium, stood on the senate floor and told them of you.”

 

Dorian stopped to look at Nav.

 

“A glowing testimonial I’m informed. No news on the reaction, but everyone back home is talking. Felix always was as good as his word.”

 

“Was?” Nav stood as realisation hit him. Dorian's hands shook.

 

“He’s dead, the blight caught up with him.” The mage turned away, moving to the window. Nav followed him, reaching out a hand.

 

“Are you alright?”

 

“He was ill and thus on borrowed time anyhow.”

 

“Dorian,” Nav turned the man around to face him. “You can still regret his death.”

 

“I know.” Dorian whispered, crushing the letter and bringing his hand to his face to hide the tears. Nav threw his arms around him, hugging him tightly. Dorian pressed his face into Nav’s shoulder forgetting for a moment they were in a public space. He simply enjoyed the feeling of being held as he wept for his oldest friend. Slowly he regained some control and dragged the Inquisitor to sit on the floor beside him. There they couldn't be seen, while he wiped away the last of his tears. He looked like a mess, red eyed and eyeliner streaking his face.

 

“Felix used to sneak me treats from the kitchen when I was working late in his father’s study. ‘Don’t get into trouble on my behalf,’ I’d tell him. ‘I like trouble,’ He’d say.”

 

Nav placed his hand on Dorian’s who looked at him surprised for a moment. Then he smiled slightly.

 

“Tevinter could use more mages like him, those who put the good of others above themselves.”

 

Nav snorted and nudged Dorian with his shoulder.

 

“You make it sound as though he was a better person than you.”

 

Dorian laughed, mingled with a sob.

 

“What a mad thing to say! Few people are better than I.”

 

Nav raised an eyebrow.

 

“Very well, a better person clearly, but not nearly as handsome.” Dorian grinned somewhat and laid his head on Nav’s shoulder playfully. “Thankfully Felix wasn't the only decent sort kicking around Thedas.”

 

Nav felt his cheeks and ears burning as he looked at how close Dorian had gotten. He tried to calm his heart but it had set a pace and was keeping with it. He was sure the mage had noticed by now. After what felt like forever, Dorian huffed a sigh and raised his head.

 

“I need a drink.”

 

Nav laughed and rose, helping Dorian to his feet.

 

“You say that every night.”

 

“I mean it tonight, I really need a drink. But first to my quarters to fix this mess.” He motioned towards his face then made for the door.

 

“Feel free to join me in the tavern.”

 

Nav shook his head as he watched Dorian walk away. The soft caw of birds drew his eyes upward where his spymaster was standing on the floor above, watching him. He felt his face turn red as she smiled and pressed a finger to her lips, signalling she would not say a word to anyone. Still, the thought she had seen all that made his face burn even more and he was soon sprinting from the room.

 

He’d almost made it three steps into the hall when he was flagged down by Mother Giselle. While he respected her, and loved her like family, sometimes the woman was a little overbearing. Resigning himself to another lecture about the maker, he made his way over to her, like a child caught stealing treats.

 

“My Lord Inquisitor, it is good of you to speak with me. I have news regarding one of your... companions. The Tevinter.”

 

Nav’s head perked up, intrigued and concerned.

 

“Oh no, what’s he done now?” Dorian had only been out of his sight for less than ten minutes, how much trouble could he have gotten into.

 

“It is nothing like that My Lord. I have been in contact with his family; House Pavus, out of Qarinus. Are you familiar with them?”

 

“He’s mentioned his family once or twice, I don’t think they’re on good terms.”

 

“Yes, I believe you are correct. The family sent a letter describing the estrangement from their son and have pleaded for my aid. They’ve asked to arrange a meeting. Quietly, without telling him. They fear it is the only way he’ll come.”

 

Nav scratched his head. He didn't like where this was going.

 

“Since you seemed to be on good terms with the young man I’d hoped…”

 

“Alright, I’ll think about it Mother Giselle.”

 

“Bless you Inquisitor.” She handed him a rather important looking letter. “The family are sending a retainer to meet the young man at the Redcliffe Tavern to take him onward. If he truly does not wish this reunion, he can always end the matter there. I shall pray for your success and Dorian’s happiness. That is all we can hope for.”

 

With a small bow, Mother Giselle left him standing, still rather bemused by the whole affair. He looked down at the letter in his hand. He could tell Dorian in the morning once he’d sobered up. He didn't need more bad news piled onto him tonight. So instead the inquisitor went to bed to sleep on how the hell he was going to do this.

  
***  
  


The next morning, after he’d forced himself to eat breakfast, he headed to Dorian’s usual haunt. The man looked worse for wear, nursing his head and seeming to struggle focusing on the books in front of him. Somehow, even this early in the morning and hungover, the man looked gorgeous, silhouetted against the morning rays. Nav found himself staring for a moment before Dorian caught sight of him. Nav stood up straighter and cleared his throat.

 

“Enjoying the view?” Dorian teased, sliding one of the books in his arm back into place on the shelf. Nav felt himself turning red.

 

“You’re very cheery for someone who was sobbing into my shoulder yesterday.” Nav shot back with a small grin, moving over to stand beside him. “And seems to be suffering a nasty headache.”

 

“I wasn’t sobbing. It was more a graceful sorrow.” Dorian threw the next book on the pile away. “Once the healer is up I’ll have the headache fixed in no time.”

 

“So you can drink yourself to death again tonight?” Nav teased.

 

Dorian elbowed him in the ribs.

 

“You didn’t come all this way to simply flirt, you’ve got that look in your eye. What's wrong?”

 

Nav sighed.

 

“There’s a letter you need to see.”

 

“Ooh. Is it a naughty letter? A humorous proposal from some Antivan dowager?”

 

“It’s from your father.”

 

Dorian's playful expression dropped immediately.

 

“I see. And what does Magister Halward want, pray tell?”

 

“A meeting.” Nav held out the letter and Dorian all but snatched it from his hand, scanning down it. He let out a humourless laugh once he reached the end.

 

“‘I know my son?’ What my father knows of me would barely fill a thimble. This is so typical. I’m willing to bet this ‘retainer’ is a henchmen hired to knock me on the head and drag me back to Tevinter.”

 

“Come now Dorian, you don’t mean that.”

 

“Oh but I do.” He paused. “Well no, but I wouldn’t put it past him.”

 

He looked back to the letter in his hand.

 

“Let’s go meet this so called ‘family-retainer’. If it's a trap then we escape and kill everyone, you’re good at that. If not I send the man back to my father with the message that he can stick his alarm in his ‘wits end’.”

  
***  
  


The trip to Redcliffe had been awkward. Ten days of awkward. More than once Nav had to lean across between them to stop Dorian's horse less he run into a tree or a ditch. His mind was somewhere far away, and more than a few times he fell asleep sitting up beside the campfire. Nav was concerned, ever the mother hen, but backed off each time Dorian insisted he was fine. He didn’t like it, but respected his friend. They made it to Redcliffe in good time, the sun just dipping below the horizon as they made the trip down the slope into town. Nav tied up their horses outside the tavern, before following Dorian inside.

  
***  
  


It had been a wild conversation from the moment Halward had appeared in Dorian’s view. Nav had tried his best to play the mediator, at least brokering some peace enough to get the two to talk civilly. It was about an hour after Nav had left them that Dorian finally emerged looking weary. He didn’t speak and simply went about untying his horse. Nav watched as his hands shook to the point where the rope dropped from them, hitting the ground and splattering mud onto his boots. As Dorian went to retrieve them, Nav captured his hands with his own, pressing them back against Dorian’s chest.

 

“Let me. In fact why don’t we share a horse so I know you’re not going to ride into a mine shaft.”

 

Dorian nodded as Nav untied the ropes deftly. He then nudged Dorian onto the horse first before swinging himself on behind. He held the other horses reins as they trotted their way out of Redcliffe. Dorian drove his hands into the mane of the horse, clutching on like a drowning man. Nav shifted forwards to make sure Dorian was secure, his back pressed to his front. Any flirty comment Dorian might have made fell short and died in his throat.

 

As they rode, Nav began to hum a calming dalish song, one his mother had often sung to him. Dorian could feel the vibrations along his back and strangely it soothed him. He lent back into the sound, closing his eyes. Nav smiled to himself and kept humming, noting when Dorians breath changed to hint he’d fallen asleep, head dangling forwards.

 

When they made camp that night, Dorian requested the song again to help him fall asleep. Nav complied the two dozing off beside one another. It was another four nights on their journey back to Skyhold when Dorian broached the subject of his discussion with his father.

 

“He says we’re alike. Too much pride.”

 

For a moment Nav wasn't sure he’d heard Dorian speak, the man was marble, sitting across the fire from him, staring blankly into the flames. Then he looked up and met Nav’s curious gaze.

 

“Once I would have been overjoyed to hear him say that. Now I’m not so certain…I don’t know if I can forgive him.”

 

“Are you...alright?”

 

“No. Not really.” He jabbed the fire with a stick. “Thank you, for bringing me out here. It...it wasn’t what I expected but….it’s something. Maker knows what you must think of me now after that whole display.”

 

Nav smiled warmly.

 

“I don’t think less of you. More if possible.”

 

Dorian quirked up the corner of his lip.

 

“The sweet things you say.”

 

“I mean it Dorian.”

 

The mage looked back at the fire.

 

“My father never understood. Living a lie...it festers inside of you like poison. You have to fight, for what’s in your heart.”

 

“I agree.” Nav said softly, Dorians gaze flicking to him. “Would you like me to sing to you again?”

 

Dorian smiled faintly.

 

“Only if you do it nude.”

 

Nav hurled a sleeping roll at him across the fire and Dorian laughed as it hit him.


	11. Continuing Normality

Continuing Normality

 

Around a week after the confrontation with his father, Dorian approached Nav one evening. He was settled in the garden playing a game of chess with the Commander. The elf was winning by a thread and in a risky position with Cullen set to take his queen. They both looked up when he lent over the table to appraise the situation.

 

“Well don't stop on my account.” Dorian flashed a grin and Nav rolled his eyes before somehow putting Cullen's King in check. The commander bug eyed and searched for a solution.

 

“The game is yours Inquisitor.”

 

With a grin Nav began putting all his pieces back into their starting positions. He looked to Dorian.

 

“Want a game?”

 

“As stimulating as that might be, I came to speak with you about something else, should your busy schedule allow you a moment to.”

 

Nav laughed and stood once his pieces were back in place.

 

“I always have time for my friends Dorian, shall we walk the battlements?” Dorian nodded and Nav turned to Cullen. “I’ll see you later, Faylin is expecting you by for dinner with mother.”

 

“Of course Inquisitor.” And with that they swept away to the stairs.

 

Nav always enjoyed walking along the battlements, the mountain breeze was fresh and crisp. More than once, after a few too many at the Herald's Rest he escaped up there to clear his head. Though he didn’t do that as often as he once had. Dorian walked beside him, for a time silent and contemplative until Nav nudged him and reminded him he wanted to talk.

 

“First, I wanted to thank you for everything you’ve done for me. You’ve been kind even when given reason not to be.” Dorian lent against the stone, overlooking the mountain range below them. Nav followed suit.

 

“And I wanted to ask you, if it was possible to continue our lessons on elvish. I know you’re a busy man and I’d hate to think I was imposing by asking this.”

 

Nav waved a hand, silencing him.

 

“It’s alright Dorian, actually I was kinda hoping to get back into it. It’ll be a nice break from reality.” Nav smiled. “Why don’t I come around to your room after dinner tonight and I’ll test you on how much you’ve retained since our last session.”

 

Dorian promptly protested as their last session had been well before Haven had been lost. Nav laughed.

  
***  
  


Perhaps the bottle of wine tucked up under his arm was a bit too much for what was intended to be a study night. But after hesitating to knock on Dorian’s door three times before he worked up the courage, he was going to need it to last the evening. Dorian answered the door quickly, ushering him in, showing him around his tiny quarters. They then settled on the bed facing one another and began.

 

To his surprise, Dorian remembered quite a few words and phrases and even more so, could do it three glasses of wine in. Every so often though a word would trip him up and Nav would remind him of the correct pronunciation. Every time he stumbled he’d take another sip of wine, at one point bullshitting a whole sentence just to drain his glass and refill.

 

Flirty comments were thrown Nav’s way, but he was almost immune to the Tevinters charm at this point. Almost. The pink that graced the tips of his ears was completely unrelated. He almost lost balance when Dorian leaned against him, his words as heavy as the breath on Nav’s neck.

 

“What’s the worst phrase in elvish, swearing wise.”

 

“Hm,” Nav considered for a moment. “I’d say it’s  _ fenedhis lasa _ which literally means ‘go suck a wolves dick’.”

 

Dorian roared a laugh, falling back into the pillows on the bed. Nav rolled his eyes and went to stand, intending to end the night there seeing as his student was inebriated. However Dorian grabbed his arm and tugged him back down.

 

“Thank you for this, you didn’t have to.” He said sincerely.

 

“You asked me too Dorian.”

 

“Yes but you didn’t have to do it.”

 

Nav chuckled and forcibly ruffled Dorian’s impeccably kept hair, to which he complained and rolled away off the other side of the bed.

 

“I take back all I said, you’re a bastard!”

 

Nav grinned and went after him, trying again to mess it up further, but Dorian jumped up out of the way. The hunt was on now. After a few tries, he managed to catch the mage in a headlock, ruffling his hair to high hell, all the while he fought back. To his surprise Dorian swept his legs out from under him and they ended up tangled on the floor together, giggling like children.

 

Dorian looked a mess, his hair spiking up oddly and sitting in his eyes. He blew away a few locks, that only returned to their previous position moments later. His expression of exasperation sent Nav into another fit of giggles and soon enough Dorian was laughing again too. They stayed that was for a while, simply content in one another's company. Then Dorian reminded him of the time and Nav bid his friend goodnight.

  
***  
  


Arlen found him there one evening, after searching every other possibility. He’d spent far to long talking to the shemlen who called themselves Nav’s advisors, only one of them having the slightest idea where their leader was. Beyond the door he could hear two voices laughing giddily, which stopped when he knocked thrice. The Tevinter opened the door to his displeasure, but he didn’t let it show. 

 

“Nav I do believe it’s for you.” The man called before Nav appeared, surprised to see him.

 

“Arlen, what’s up?” He stepped out, shutting the door behind him.

 

“I’m returning to the clan.” There was no point hiding his intentions. “I stayed for the sake of your sister and mother but, they refuse to leave your side and I can no longer stay with these shemlens, I want to go home.”

 

Nav’s mouth dropped open for a moment before he smiled, crinkling tears in the corner of his eyes.

 

“I’m going to miss you.” He hugged the other elf tightly. Arlen reciprocated for a moment, before releasing Nav.

 

“I’ll tell the clan of everything I’ve seen here. There are some good people here and then there are some that are unworthy of you.” He didn’t hide the glance he cast at Dorian’s door.

 

“Thank you my friend. Please tell them all how much I miss them.”

 

“I will.” He clapped Nav on the shoulder one last time, before heading for the stairs. He paused at the top and turned back to Nav. 

 

“Your father would have been proud of you Nav, of everything you have achieved and the good you have done. I’m proud of you as well. And when I tell the clan, they will be too.”

 

Hot tears welled up unexpectedly in his eyes.

 

“May the dread wolf never catch your scent Arlen. Dareth shiral.”

 

“Goodbye, Inquisitor Navarre Lavallen.”

 

And with that Arlen slipped off into the night, Nav watching him until he was out of sight. He heard the sounds of a horse galloping off before the crickets returned. He sighed heavily and hung his head, fighting back the emotions that threatened to overwhelm him. Behind him the creak of the door announced Dorian before the body appeared beside him. Of course the man had been eavesdropping, although he would never admit to it. 

 

“I never knew your father was gone. I’m sorry if I...if my problems with my family brought up bad memories for you.” A hand found his shoulder, silent comfort.

 

“No, it didn’t. But if you want the story I’m going to have to be much drunker.” He hiccuped a sob and wiped away a few stray tears.

 

“I think that can be arranged. But perhaps at a later date.” Dorian said, guiding the man back into his room before anyone else could see his weakness. Their lesson suspended for the night, Dorian instead took to making sure Nav was alright. He wrapped Nav up in one of his shawls and did what he did best, talked shit until Nav was laughing and felt better. When he got up to leave, Dorian insisted he keep the shawl for now to stay warm.  

 

The walk back to his own room didn't feel so long that night, the gentle scent of Dorian clinging to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shemlens = Humans
> 
> Dareth shiral = safe journey
> 
> Translator used 
> 
> https://lingojam.com/ElvenDAI


	12. Soft Truths

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been looking forward to this chapter since I started posting this story. It's probably one of my favorite I've written. You can find a picture I drew of Nav in his outfit in the end notes. Hope everyone reading this is enjoying it, I had a fun time writing it.

Soft Truths

 

With the grand masquerade drawing ever closer, Josephine had tasked Nav with learning how to dance they way they did in court. Vivienne was an excellent teacher, a little harsh, but she knew how to get the job done. Within a week he was dancing like he’d spent his whole life at court, or at least that’s what he thought of his skill. Vivienne gave him a pass nonetheless. In the meantime he’d been working on his outfit, deciding to damn the rules of the game as subtly as he could. He wasn’t showing his outfit to anyone for approval before they saw him at the ball. It was better that way as he knew Josephine would throw a fit.

 

The journey to Val Royeaux took just under a week and they arrived at their hosts home the day before the ball. His companions all chatted as they took their belongings from the carriages, aided by Gaspard’s servants. Nav insisted on carrying his own bags, more so out of the fact he didn’t want the other elves to have to do it.

 

Gaspard had prepared them all separate, well decorated and furnished rooms. Nav even noted a rather large bath in the ensuite. He wasn't used to living in such luxury, despite the fact his room at Skyhold was decorated, he’d ended up changing it a lot to suit his more simpler tastes. He threw down his bags and set about collecting water for a bath. The servants insisted on helping him, but he waved them off, preferring to do it himself. Vivienne was displeased when she caught him carrying three full buckets back to his room.

 

He finally filled the bath up, not caring the water had gone somewhat cold. It was good to be clean again after all that time on the road. He scrubbed every last inch of himself, cleaning off the dust and grime until he felt like a new man. Then came his hair, which he had let grow longer than usual. He should cut it before the ball, but it would be more fun to leave it long. He threw a towel around himself and headed out to his bags.

 

A knock on the door disrupted him from pulling his fresh clothes from his bag.

 

“Give me a moment.” He called shuffling around trying to get his clothes on in a hurry. Once he was reasonably dressed, he opened the door.

 

“You needn’t have bothered with the clothes just for me.” Dorian teased as he handed Nav a book. “Thought you might enjoy this, it’s that new book in Varric’s ridiculous romance series, he said you wanted a copy.”

 

“Ah yes, thank you.” Nav waved him in as he wandered back over to the bed. “They’re not that bad really, trashy romance is apparently my thing.”

 

He put the book on the bed then went back to unpacking his clothes.

 

“And what, pray tell, is this?”

 

Nav turned to find Dorian holding up his outfit for the ball.

 

“Nothing!” Nav made a grab for the tunic but Dorian swung it out of the way.

 

“And jewelry too, my, my, are you planning on seducing the court dear inquisitor?”

 

Nav turned bright red.

 

“I just...it’s not..” He made another grab for the tunic and Dorian let him have it.

 

“Our dear ambassador would have a fit if she knew about your plan.”

 

“You can’t tell her!” Nav blurted out, realising too late he’d taken the bait. Dorian grinned wickedly.

 

“I suppose I could not tell Lady Josephine of your intentions, for a price.”

 

“What do you want Dorian?”

 

“I want to help make you the most scandalous thing these Orlesians have seen in a long time.”

 

***

 

Dorian returned from his room with a chest, which turned out to be full of makeup and hair care. Nav had taken the time to get changed into his outfit. The tights were gold, leaving his toes and heel bare in traditional Dalish style. Over those was the tunic, the front a modest tabard reaching his knees yet still showing off part of his powerful thighs. The back was more like a gown, the rich dark blue fabric pooling down around his ankles. To top it off he was wearing a small over jacket with long sleeves.

 

“I also have this,” he produced a piece of dark aqua silk and draped it around himself. “Too far?”

 

Dorian licked his lips, realising his mouth had gone dry.

 

“It's perfect. But we can make this even better.”

 

He went digging into the bag of jewelry, producing several silver pieces then motioned for Nav to sit down on the edge of the bed.

 

“If you’re going to pull off the no shoes thing, might as well glam them up.”

 

Dorian sat down on the floor and picked up Nav’s foot slipping the ring onto his second toe and attaching the delicate chain around his ankle.

 

“I think those are meant for hands,” Nav said, raising his foot to examine the piece.

 

“It’s versatile, don’t worry.” Dorian reached back inside the bag. “There is plenty here for us to make you into a real show.”

  
***

Hours later, Cassandra found them sitting on the bed together, Dorian half way through a rather intricate plait with the inquisitors hair. He was dressed back in his normal clothes now, his outfit stashed away ready for the ball tomorrow. With Dorian's help he’d found the perfect look to both scandalise and shock the court. Josephine was going to kill him.

 

“You two missed dinner.” Cassandra said in her usual disapproving tone. She hated it when the inquisitor skipped meals.

 

“Truly?” Nav asked, looking to the window. “We should probably eat something then.”

 

Nav waved Dorian off as he got up, the mage letting out a sigh as all his work tumbled out and Nav’s hair settled back around his shoulders.

 

“I wonder if they’ll still feed me?” Nav mused as he made his way out past Cassandra. She stopped Dorian as he went to follow.

 

“I hope you are not encouraging our inquisitor into anything. Especially something he may not want.”

 

“Believe me Seeker, I’m not forcing him into anything. Simply aiding his own plans along.” Dorian gave her a flirty grin and she grunted in disgust before walking away.

 

“Come on Dorian, I know you haven’t eaten!” Nav called from the end of the hallway and Dorian was quick to follow.

  
***

Nav met with his advisors around two hours before they were due to leave for the ball, to cover some last minute things. Instead of her usual uniform, Josephine wore a floor length puffy skirt of golden material and a matching deep green and gold blouse. Leliana had opted for an elegant blue gown with intricate detail on the bodice, and a simple drape around her shoulders. It was strange to see her without a hood on, her flame red hair pinned back from her face. Cullen of course was wearing the uniform Josephine had picked out for him, rich red fabric that threatened to clash with his hair.

 

Nav had insisted that his advisor's go on ahead to the palace and scope the place out for his arrival. Josephine was the last to be convinced but gave in, knowing whatever he had planned would not be stopped. Once he was sure they were gone, he ducked back to his room to get changed and meet with his friends.

 

The rest of his companions wandered out not long after. They all were somewhat shocked at his sudden change of appearance from the simple man they knew as their herald. Along with his already picked out clothes, he wore the jewelry Dorian had suggested. A rather fancy golden choker that dropped down into teal beads that decorated the open space on his chest. His fingers were adorned in a few fine rings, and his left ear covered in golden cuffs and a teardrop earring. While he hadn't quite grown accustomed to the idea, he wore the silver chains around his feet like anklets. They jingled like small chimes every time he moved. It wasn't much onto his outfit, but enough to make even Vivienne drop her jaw when she saw him.

 

Cassandra was dressed similar to Cullen, only her shirt was black, giving her dark appearance an even sharper edge. Cole and Sera had been dressed by Josephine in the same wear as Cullen. Cole didn't seem to mind, but Sera kept tugging at her collar complaining it was too tight. Blackwall had chosen to wear his neatest Grey Warden robes, minus the metal armor pieces.

 

Bull was surprisingly dashing, a white button up shirt with a little purple caplet, and he even had a mask, though it hung off one of his horns. Vivienne was dressed up like the night Nav had met her, golden mask adoring her face and her outfit almost sparkling white. She looked regal and powerful as usual. Varric had neatened up his coat a bit, but of course left his chest hair still visible. It was his best feature after all. Solas for once had abandoned his hobo apostate look and wore a fine tunic of rich brown and red with a splash of gold at his collar and wrists.

 

And then there was Dorian. The mage lived to cause a fuss and he walked out looking like an angel of death. The black robe he wore was simple enough, a slit down the side showed off some leg and a sliver of his bare hip above his dark pants. But the golden jewellery that spawned from his choker, was strung around his body and helped frame his fit figure. His boots clicked against the stone as he marched over to meet them.

  
***

The journey to the palace was rather solemn, only brief idle chatter about the plan. They’d gone over it enough time for Nav to have memorised it down to the last minute details. It didn’t make their task any easier though.

 

Gaspard met them at the gate once they had exited the carriages. For all his talk of grandeur he gave Nav the creeps and he decided to avoid him as much as possible. As they entered the gardens, a hush came over the crowd that noticed them before the whispers began. Nav ignored them, marching forward with purpose, leading his crowd of well dressed oddballs into the main palace.

 

Josephine almost fainted at the sight of them, but held herself together as she approached. She then repeated the same warnings about the court as she had been all week. Nav made sure Sera, Cole and Bull understood completely before they were all sent in.

 

The Vestibule was already filled to the brim with well dressed nobles and a few serving elves scattered around carrying trays of drinks and finger food. Nav tried to ignore the sinking feeling in his stomach as the doors to the grand ballroom opened and he stepped in after Gaspard.

 

“And now presenting; Grand Duke Gaspard De Chalons.” Gaspard made a grand show of bowing to the court.

 

“And accompanying him; Lord Inquisitor Lavellan. Vanquisher of the rebel mages of Ferelden. Crusher of the vile apostates of the mage underground. Champion of the Blessed Andraste Herself.”

 

The whole room fell silent as Nav descended the small set of stairs to the landing. From his position he could see the whole of the ballroom. Across the way the empress stood on her raised balcony. With gracefulness he didn't realise he possessed, he bowed respectfully then made his way after Gaspard, allowing all of the court to view him with his head raised proudly and stubbornly.

 

As his companions were being announced he caught up with Gaspard, bowing deeply once again to the Empress. Celene and Gaspard traded words as Nav let his eyes wander. When Gaspard bowed once again, Celene turned her attention to Nav.

 

“Lord Inquisitor, we welcome you to the Winter Palace. Allow us to present our cousin, The Grand Duchess of Lydes, without whom this gathering would never have been possible.” Celene motioned to the woman on her right who bowed to him and he followed suit.

 

“What an unexpected pleasure. I was not aware the Inquisition would be part of our festivities. We will certainly speak later Inquisitor.” And with one more bow, she turned and walked away. Celene smiled.

 

“Your arrival at court is like a cool wind on a summer’s day.”

 

“Let’s hope the breeze does not herald an oncoming storm.” Nav replied smoothly, earning him a small twitch of the lips from the empress.

 

“Even the wisest mistake fair winds for foul. We are at the mercy of the skies Inquisitor. How do you find Halamshiral?”

 

“I have few words to suffice. Halamshiral has many beauties and I couldn’t do them justice.”

 

“Your modesty does you credit, and speaks well for the Inquisition. Feel free to enjoy the pleasures of the ballroom Inquisitor. We look forward to watching you dance.”

 

Nav bowed again then made his way up the stairs to where Leliana was waiting for him. It was time to set their plans in motion.

  
***

There were way too many Venatori in the gardens for any of this to be a coincidence. Thankfully he had more than enough companions to help with them, and to cover him while he was away from the party. Finding out Florianne was the assassin threw him through a loop for a moment. But then it was back to fighting seeing as not only were there assassins, but a rift as well.

 

Once the demons had fallen and the rift had closed, his companions ushered him hurriedly into the nearest room to change back into his party gear. He couldn't return to the ball in blood covered armor. Once he was presentable again they rushed back inside to face Florianne before she could enact her plan.

 

Nav watched with grim satisfaction as the woman was dragged away by the guards before he was dragged in to deal with the fallout. Once all was said and done, Celene and Briala had made up, Gaspard was arrested, and it was over. Before anyone else could speak to him, Nav all but ran out to the balcony, taking a deep breath of fresh air.

 

It didn't last long though, Morrigan approaching to announce that Celene had made her ambassador to the inquisition. After her help, Nav was happy to accept her into their ranks. Any help he could get, he would take. He turned his head back out to the night sky, sighing as more footsteps approached.

 

“There was an ancient dowager looking for you, said she had twelve daughters! I told her you’d left already. You can thank me now, or later.”

 

Nav snorted a laugh and looked to Dorian.

 

“You look lost in thought. Something on your mind?”

 

Nav stood up a little straighter, stretching his back till his bones cracked.

 

“It's just...been a long night.”

 

“You won. You saved the day! Literally the day is saved. All the more reason to celebrate! Enjoy yourself while you can.”

 

Nav shook his head.

 

“I know this should feel like a victory but I..I don't know. My head’s just running still, like something else is going to happen.”

 

Dorian smirked.

 

“What you need is a distraction and I have just the thing.” He took a half step back, offering his hand to Nav. “Let’s dance.”

 

“The inquisitor, blessed chosen by Andraste herself dancing with the evil Tevinter Magister in front of the whole court of Orlais? How _scandalous_.” Nav grinned and placed his hand in Dorian’s. “I thought you’d never ask.”

 

With a smirk Dorian swept him into a waltz, following the music that was drifting out the open balcony doors.

 

“Thank goodness one of us has a little initiative.” Dorian teased, spinning Nav around under his arm. Nav laughed, going with the movement, grabbing Dorians shoulder once they face each other again.

 

“Thank you for coming along tonight. You didn’t have to put yourself into the middle of this for me.” Nav said honestly and Dorian smiled.

 

“And miss all this drama and good food? Perish the thought, Navarre.”

 

The elf laughed and shook his head before laying it against Dorian’s shoulder. The evening didn’t seem so bad anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nav in his winter ball outfit because man I really didn't like the design they all had to wear.
> 
>  


	13. Counting Blessings

Counting Blessings 

 

Nav wasn’t sure why he had agreed to meet Leliana in her tower. There were far too many steps for him to be taking just to receive news of his clan. He hoped that the reason she was dragging him up there was good news. He would much rather be back in his room working on his latest wood carving. He’d tasked himself with creating his friends likeness in wood and so far he’d only finished with Cassandra and Sera’s. As he entered the library, he was greeted by a rather cross looking Mother Giselle and a defensive Dorian.

 

“I don’t know what you think you’re doing.” Mother Giselle snapped as Dorian shoved his pile of books onto the table in front of him.

 

“I’m being clucked at by a hen evidently.” He shot back.

 

“Don’t play the fool with me young man!”

 

“If I wanted to play the fool, I could be rather more convincing I assure you.”

 

“Your glib tongue does you no credit.”

 

“You’d be surprised at the credit my tongue gets me, your reverence.”

 

Nav took his opportunity to intervene.

 

“What is going on here?”

 

Mother Giselle deflated almost immediately.

 

“Oh I…”

 

“It seems the Revered Mother is concerned about my ‘undue influence’ over you.” Dorian cut in before Mother Giselle could begin.

 

“It is just a concern. Your Worship, you must know how this looks.” Mother Giselle motioned between them.

 

“You might need to spell it out my dear.” Dorian all but hissed.

 

“Dorian.” Nav said warningly but Mother Giselle spoke anyway.

 

“This man is of Tevinter. His presence at your side, the rumors alone…”

 

“Rumors? Oh do tell. I love a good rumor.”

 

Mother Giselle faltered.

 

“I...could not repeat them, Your Worship.”

 

“Repeat them? So you’ve shared them before?”

 

“I...see.” Mother Giselle, straightened her back. “I meant no disrespect Inquisitor, only to ask after this man’s intentions. If you feel he is without ulterior motives then I humbly beg forgiveness of you both.”

 

With a bow of her head, Mother Giselle turned and walked off. Once she was out of earshot Dorian sighed.

 

“Well that’s something.”

 

“I assume this happens often?” Nav asked turning to Dorian, who chuckled.

 

“More than anyone tells you. No one knows their own reputation.”

 

“Until a Revered Mother helpfully informs you.”

 

“There is that. She meant well if that’s of any concern.” Dorian turned to Nav and lent against the banister. “I don’t know if you’re aware but the assumption in some corners is that you and I are...intimate.”

 

A laugh bubbled forward from Nav without warning. Dorian looked taken back as the inquisitor caught himself.

 

“Well, it’s not the worst assumption they could have is it? I mean, surely there’s talk of blood magic and you ‘controlling my mind’ as well?”

 

“Well yes I have heard that as well now you mention it.” Dorian shook his head. “I feel I should ask though, do these rumors bother you?”

 

Nav placed his hand on Dorian's shoulder.

 

“No Falon, they do not. There will always be rumors.”

 

Dorian placed his hand over Nav’s.

 

“Good. I’d hate to think I brought you any grief Navarre.” Then he straightened. “Allow me to say this, I’ll stand beside you - against Corypheus, my countrymen or spurious rumor - so long as you’ll have me.”

 

Nav smiled warmly.

 

“Thank you. Now, Leliana is waiting for me, but I’ll speak to you later.” He patted Dorian's shoulder and headed on up the stairs to the top of the tower.

  
***  


A little while later, Nav descended. Dorian had a few quick remarks lined up about his blank stare, but the elf walked straight past him and down the stairs to Solas. More than a little offended, he lent over the barrier to watch the two talk in hushed voices. He cursed a little when he realised they were speaking in Elvish. While his skill at translating had improved, he still needed Nav to prompt him with some of the tricker words that had several meanings.

 

He caught very little of it in the end, only able to make out several familiar words before the younger elf headed out into the main hall. Something about his clan and danger. It tied a worrying knot in Dorian’s stomach and it took him a few seconds to realise Solas had spotted him. The elf gave him a knowing smirk and Dorian bustled to make himself look busy and not all like he’d been eavesdropping.

 

That evening, Nav ordered a tray to his room, which was unusual as he normally liked to eat in the company of his friends. It was even more unusual when the tray returned to the kitchen still full. When it happened again the next night, after no sign of the inquisitor all day, people began to notice. The third night, Dorian had took the tray from the servant girl and made his way up to the tower, banging on the door. From within he heard Nav call out to enter, and so he did.

 

“Dorian?” Nav stood from behind his desk. The room was in disarray, clothes and blankets strewn about the floor and letters scattered across his desk. Nav looked almost as chaotic, his hair was a wild mess, his clothes the same as when Dorian had last seen him. The man tutted and Nav flushed pink.

 

“You haven’t eaten much in days.”

 

“I know.” He moved around the desk, absently kicking away a shirt.

 

“You need to eat.”

 

“What I need is for a war meeting to be called, I think I’ve solved this.” Dorian shook his head bewildered as Nav made for the stairs.

 

“Food first.” Dorian insisted, grabbing his arm and forcing him back to the desk. He pushed Nav back into the chair and then cleared a space to put the tray down in.

 

“Now, eat, then tell me what all this madness is about.”

 

Nav frowned.

 

“Don’t make me force feed you.”

 

Nav relented, not having the energy to resist and began to nibble on the fruit platter. He ate what little he felt like, then went to get up, but Dorian's surprisingly strong grip sat him back down. Nav sighed and ate a little more but Dorian's hand still held him in place. After he’d finished over half the plate Dorian switched it with a cup of water.

 

“I could have you executed you know,” Nav grumbled, taking the cup.

 

“And I’m sure the masses would love you for it. However they are not the ones watching you waste away.”

 

Nav sighed and took another gulp of water. He had to admit, having something in his stomach made him feel a bit better.

 

“Thank you Dorian.”

 

“You’re welcome Nav.” Dorian refilled his cup. “Now tell me what mystery needed solving so badly you forgot to take care of yourself.”

 

“Right!” Nav slammed his cup back down onto the desk, sending water flying, spooking Dorian, before he launched himself to a pile of paper nearby.

 

“My clan is being endangered by the people of Wycome, they think they’ve poisoned the water or something stupid like that.” Nav threw paper aside until he found the one he was looking for and showed it to Dorian. On it was a crude drawing of what Dorian assumed were two elves, with lots of little arrows pointing back and forth between them.

 

“I had this idea where we could create a fake inquisitor from a dead body. We make them look just like me and you can animate it with magic. That way I can go save my clan from the shemlens.”

 

Dorian blinked slowly, looking between the image and Nav.

 

“Have you slept at all these past few days?”

 

Nav waved a hand and put his paper down on his desk. Dorian took that as a firm ‘no’. Nav then went about picking up clothes to put in his rucksack.

 

“Could you please go call my advisors? I know it’s late but I think they’ll love this plan.”

 

Dorian threw his hands up, rolled his eyes and made his way out. There was no negotiating with a sleep-deprived elf. At least Nav had eaten something. On his way out he ran into Josephine on the staircase.

 

“Unless you intend to knock him out for a few hours I wouldn’t disturb him my dear. He’s in a horrible state of sleep deprivation and completely unreasonable. He’s eaten and that's the best I could do.”

 

Josephine looked up the staircase and sighed.

 

“Should I arrange for a sleeping draught to be made?”

 

“I’d recommend it. Have it put on his dinner tray for tomorrow night and I’ll make sure he takes it.”

 

“Thank you ser Dorian. And of course I take it none of this will leave our company.”

 

“I wouldn’t dream of it Lady Josephine.” With a small bow, Dorian left her to scratch hasty notes on her parchment.

 

***

 

The next night, their plan was in motion. Dorian took Nav’s dinner tray to him, still finding the mans room in a mess. At least his hair had been tamed into something like a braid. Nav greeted him when he entered, bouncing over to take the tray from him, prattling on in elvish about his plan. Dorian only caught about the half of it.

 

“How about you eat first?”

 

“What? Oh.” Nav sat down at his desk and cleared the platter of fruit in quick succession. He then took a hearty swig from the sleeping draught and stood. Dorian watched as he continued around the room, muttering to himself before he stopped dead. He stared at his hands for a moment. Dorian caught him in time before he hit the floor.

 

“Troublesome elf...” Dorian said, unable to hide the affection in his tone. Nav let out a soft snore, the draught working it’s magic. Carefully Dorian lifted the elf from the floor and carried him to bed. After tucking him in, he set about clearing the room up before leaving the elf to his sleep.

 

The inquisitor had not been very pleased at their underhanded tactics when he finally awoke over a day and a half later. However, now he was well rested, he could see the errors in his plans and soon forgave them. He improved over the next few days, Dorian bringing him breakfast in order to help his recovery along. On the fourth day Dorian found Nav sitting at his desk, a piece of wood in front of him as he carved away at it. The elf hadn’t noticed him yet, and Dorian watched silently from the stairs.

 

Nav almost lovingly ran his hand across the wood, brushing away the excess filings. He turned his work, revealing to Dorian whose face he was sculpting into the wood. There was no mistaking that jawline or impeccably kept moustache. For a instant he thought about leaving, not wanting to intrude on this private moment, then promptly remembered why he was there. So he took a step back down, so his head was out of sight again and called the inquisitors name as if entering.

 

Above him, he heard the cluttering panic of someone trying to hide something. Dorian bit back a laugh, waited a moment then took the rest of the stairs to the top. Nav had somehow sent all the papers on his desk to the floor in his haste and was now on his knees sweeping them back up.

 

“Did I frighten you?” Dorian teased, placing the tray on the desk before kneeling to help.

 

“Ah- no, just a gust of wind is all.”

 

Dorian decided not to point out that no windows or doors were open. However he did notice a hastily thrown cloth threatening to fall from covering something on his bookshelf behind his desk. Once all the papers were back in place, Dorian bee lined for it. Nav reached out to stop him, but Dorian had already whisked away the cloth as Nav latched onto his arm. Underneath the cloth was a rather charming head bust of Cassandra.

 

“Dear inquisitor how quaint, don’t tell me you have affections for our dear Seeker.”

 

“No-! It’s not-! Ugh-!”

 

“Adopting her mannerisms as well I see.”

 

“Dorian!”

 

The mage laughed.

 

“I know, I tease you too much.”

 

Nav sunk into his chair and rubbed his face roughly.

 

“They’re studies alright? I like to test my skills by seeing how lifelike I can get with people I know well.”

 

“Well I believe you perfected the Seeker. I half expect it to come to life, scoff and scowl at me.” Dorian grinned. Nav shook his head and stole the cloth to throw it back over the carving.

 

“You can’t say a thing to anyone.”

 

“My lips are sealed.” Dorian crossed his heart. “Also, I have a letter for you.”

 

He offered out the note and Nav snatched it quickly. Dorian wasn’t offended though, and simply watched as Nav’s face changed the further down the note he read. Finally, his hand flew to his mouth and his shoulders sagged in relief.

 

“They’re alive. They’re alive.” He murmured before turning to Dorian, tears welling up. Nav collided with him, throwing his arms around his neck before laughing in barely contained joy.

 

“They’re alive!”

  
***  


Once Nav had made a full recovery, Varric and the others were quick to invite him down to the tavern. Both for drinking and to get another flash mob happening. Nav was more than happy to oblige with both, putting away a decent amount of alcohol before dragging anyone within reach onto the dancefloor. Even Varric got dragged in at one point and soon it became obvious he wasn’t kidding when the dwarf claimed to have two left feet.

 

Sera came to his rescue and swapped places with the dwarf, before swapping again to put Dorian beside Nav. Dorian threw her a look, to which she simply wriggled her eyebrows in a suggestive manner and spun Dagna towards the bar. Left with little choice, Dorian swept around the floor with Nav, ignoring the looks they got. Ever since the confrontation with Mother Giselle, their relationship had been more scrutinised than ever. It half tempted him to lean in and proceed to kiss the elf senseless, but he pushed that thought aside as Nav downed another tankard of ale.

 

When it became obvious Nav had drunk beyond his limit, his vibrant dancing reduced to senseless flailing, Dorian cut him off and all but strong armed him out the door. Nav went willingly though, slinging an arm around Dorian’s shoulders and singing in elvish at the top of his lungs all the way back to his tower. The mage deposited Nav into his bed, intending to wipe his hands of it until morning. As he lent over to blow out the candles, Nav reached out towards him.

 

“My father was never proud of anything I did.” He said, grabbing hold of Dorian’s sleeve with a vice-like grip. “I got into a relationship with a male and he told me he wanted grandchildren. I got into a relationship with a female and he told me she wasn't good enough. And to her face too, she was pissed.”

 

Dorian sat down on the edge of the bed, intrigued, and unable to get away.

 

“I discovered I was really good at woodwork and carving, but my father wanted me to be a warrior. Arlen tried to train me but my heart wasn’t in it and he could see that. He told my father to let the creator's guide my fate, as they had gifted me with the talents of a master craftsman. My father did not like that one bit.”

 

Nav rolled onto his back and patted the bed beside him, an invitation for Dorian to join him. Dorian stayed where he was.

 

“I was his only son, he wanted me to be a proper dalish hunter and was angry when I choose June’s markings..” He ran a hand across his vallaslin. “I was never quite the son he wanted, but I knew he loved me.”

 

“How did he die?” Dorian regretted asking as soon as the words left his lips. Curiosity got the better of him.

 

“A sickness swept through the clan not long after Fay and I earned our vallaslin. He did not survive.”

 

Nav sat up, rubbing at his eyes angrily. Dorian grasped his wrists and pulled them away before he gave himself a black eye.

 

“I think Arlen was right about one thing.” Dorian said, moving his hands to take Nav’s in his.

 

“And what’s that?” Nav asked, looking like a lost child.

 

“That your father would be proud if he could see you now.”

 

Nav looked at him for a moment, before bursting into new tears. He pressed forwards and buried his face into Dorian’s chest, heaving out a sob. Dorian wrapped his arms around the crying elf, murmuring comforting words into the top of his head. Eventually Nav’s breathing shifted and Dorian realised he’d fallen asleep in his arms. He attempted to lay Nav back into bed but the elf gripped onto his shirt front and dragged him down with him. Dorian huffed but went with it, knowing Nav would have to release him at some point.

 

By the time he left Nav’s side, dawn was brimming on the horizon and he winced against the harsh light as he walked the beaten path back to his room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Falon = friend
> 
> Vallaslin = blood writing
> 
> Translator used 
> 
> https://lingojam.com/ElvenDAI


	14. Dalish Traditions

Dalish Traditions

 

_ Inquisitor, _

 

_ We have made progress at Din'an Hanin, the tomb of the Emerald Knights. The structure appears more extensive than we had thought. As my Keeper was not interested in his endeavor, perhaps the Inquisition might be willing to aid us? I would hate to return home empty-handed. _

 

_ I trust the spirit of cooperation would benefit us both – besides, it's rather exciting. I imagine the place must pique your curiosity, as well. _

 

_ Taven _

 

To say his advisors were not pleased about his choice to make Din’an Hanin a top priority was an understatement. While they claimed to understand it had cultural significance to his people, they didn’t understand what it meant to Nav personally.  The Emerald Graves were a dangerous place if they weren’t careful. However, with or without their approval he was going to find out what was within the walls of the tomb.

 

He took with him Bull and Blackwall, the two ready for anything they may face. Dorian also, who insisted in coming along to somewhere that was not a swamp or a dessert. They arrived within a weeks travel, saddle sore and exhausted. They spent the night at the base camp, trading stories with the soldiers there. Things had taken a turn for the better since Nav’s last visit before he’d help settle the civil war. Early the next morning they set out, Nav eager to reach the tomb before midday.

 

When they arrived they found the camp outside abandoned and in disarray. Blackwall scouted around the area and reported back no sign of the soldiers or the Dalish. A sinking feeling settled into Nav’s stomach and he hurried to shove open the doors that had been uncovered. Once open, Nav’s questions were answered as the stench of death and decay hit them. Bull and Blackwall didn’t flinch, but Dorian gagged violently at the smell and turned away.

 

Beyond the doors was a small courtyard area, leading around to the left and up some stairs. Scattered in the yard were around a dozen bodies, both elven and inquisition. It had been a slaughter.

 

“There’s no defensive wounds, they were caught unaware.” Bull remarked, stepping forth to examine the nearest body. “And look.”

 

He pointed to a piece of red lyrium. Nav sneered.

 

“Red Templars.” He growled angrily and went for the stairs, his party following behind. It didn’t take them long to find their quarry searching the ruins of the courtyard. Nav was merciless in butchering them, charging in headfirst to face down against the behemoth. His companions had never seen him like this, so desperate for revenge that it over took his senses. When the behemoth lay dead, Nav sheathed his weapon and spat upon the creature.

 

“Fen'harel ver na i mar tundra.”

 

They continued on through the temple, collecting pieces of a seal that Nav believed would lead them to whatever was being held at the heart of the temple. And what the Red Templars were searching for. Nav also took the time to collect all the information he could get his hands on, scribbling down notes and sketches into his journal. His companions made sure to watch his back when he got particularly distracted reading the plaque on a statue.

 

Whenever they found more red templars, Nav was vicious in his attacks, swiftly cutting them down so they could continue on until they reached Elandrin’s chamber. After battling through several waves of undead and a Revenant, the floor in front of the statue rose, allowing them to approach it. Floating in a pale blue flame before the statue, was a scroll which Nav took carefully.

 

His companions set about piling the undead into piles for Dorian to burn away, as Nav read over the scroll. His brow furrowed and he spoke not a word until he’d finished. With calm hands he rolled the scroll back up and hopped down from his seat at the base of the statue.

 

“Anything interesting?” Dorian prompted, but Nav swept past him heading for the door.

 

“I’ll be waiting in the courtyard when you’re finished down here.” He said before vanishing back the way they had come. His companions shared a few curious glances, then went back to work.

 

***

 

When the three emerged from within the temple, they found the bodies of the Dalish had gone, seemingly dragged away. They followed the drag marks to the destroyed camp where where were laid out peacefully, Nav in the process of digging. He paused when he realised they were watching him and lent against his shovel.

 

“Those inquisition soldiers deserve a proper send off. There’s too many for us alone to take across to the camp. You can dismantle the Aravel to make pires for them, just...take everything out first.”

 

Nav went back to digging as his companions did as asked. Dorian made sure all the items they found within the aravel were placed aside. Once Nav had several graves dug, he set about laying each of the dalish warriors to rest. He made sure each grave was marked with a stone and the soil covered them completely. At some point during the process, hot tears had slipped down his face. Finally finished, he knelt before the graves, and looked to the canopy above.

 

"Falon’din ghi'la ma, lethal'len.”

 

Having set their pires burning, Dorian approached Nav and placed a hand on his shoulder.

 

“Ir abelas...sul...mar laima...laimasha.” Dorian said stumbling more than he’d meant to. Still, Nav smiled somewhat through his tears and stood. He couldn't stand to look at the graves any longer, and instead lent his head against Dorian’s chest

 

“I appreciate the sentiment, but I think I’d like to stick to trade tongue, just for a little while.” Nav admitted.

 

“Of course,” Dorian said, wrapping an arm around Nav’s shoulders.

 

***

 

That night around the campfire Nav told the party of what was within the scroll and his wish to return it, along with the aravels possessions to the Dalish in the Exalted plains. No complaints were made and they set off on the journey the next morning. Nav was quiet for most of the trip, reflective and off in his own head as he drove the horse and cart that they had been provided with. His companions rode in the back, each taking turns to sit up the front next to Nav.

 

They reached the Dalish encampment within two days, the elves surprised to see them. Nav explained everything and offered them the scroll. Keeper Hawen insisted they stay for dinner, though the clan were wary of his companions. Bull soon had the children wrapped around his horns and took to entertaining them while Nav spoke to Hawen. As the only humans, Blackwall and Dorian sat apart, watched suspiciously by the elder elves.

 

One particular youngster wandered near them, though he put a rock between them. He looked Dorian dead in the eye and spoke.

 

“Fenedhis lasa elvar'nas shems.” He said with such malice that Dorian paused, spoon halfway to his mouth. Blackwall raised his eyebrows.

 

“Well that was rather rude of you da’len.” Dorian placed his bowl aside and the boy looked terrified as Dorian settled his gaze on him. “Do you praise your Creators with that tongue?”

 

The child hissed in displeasure and scurried off back to the main group. Dorian returned to his dinner and Blackwall watched the child go.

 

“What did he say to us?”

 

“Go suck a wolves dick evil humans.  Really, not something a young man should say in polite conversation.”

 

Blackwall laughed as Dorian drained the last dregs of his bowl. The child didn’t return, instead a confused Nav wandered over. Blackwall excused himself to see if he could get another bowl of food, leaving Nav to take his empty spot.

 

“There’s a child over there sobbing to his mother about a mustached man being mean to him.” Nav cast a look at his friend. “You wouldn’t know anything about that would you?”

 

“I do believe your mustached man just ran away for seconds.” Dorian replied stroking his chin. Nav knocked their shoulders together.

 

“Alright, I may have completely understood when he called me an evil human and took him down a notch. Just a small one, didn’t want to flaunt my expertise in his language too much.”

 

Nav snorted and laughed, smacking Dorian on the arm. Dorian chuckled as well, lowering his gaze.

 

“Come join me by the fire.” Nav requested once their laughter had faded. Dorian shook his head.

 

“I’d much rather stay over here than where the elves can gawk at me.”

 

Nav blew a few hairs from his face and sighed.

 

“Fine.” Without warning he slid his warm hand into Dorian’s. “Guess we’ll just sit out here in the cold then and freeze.”

 

Dorian looked away for a moment before daring to slid his fingers in between Nav’s. The elves fingers gave way, allowing their hands to knot together between them. Nav dipped his head onto Dorian’s shoulder, shifting closer. The mage hesitantly rested his head atop Nav’s, his heart fluttering.

 

“Do you miss this? Living with a clan?” Dorian asked, taking Nav off guard. He sighed , heavy, and took a moment to think.

 

“Sometimes.” He admitted, his voice quiet. “But I would miss the friends I’ve made in the Inquisition.”

 

Dorian grunted in understanding. Closing his eyes, Nav focused on the soft breathing of the man beside him, thinking to himself.

 

_ ‘I’d miss you the most.’ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fen'harel ver na i mar tundra. = dread wolf take you and your kind
> 
> falon’din ghi'la ma ma' lethal'len= falon din (elven god of the dead) guide you my kin
> 
> Ir abelas sul mar laimasha = I am sorry for your loss
> 
> Fenedhis lasa elvar'nas shem = Go suck a wolves dick evil humans
> 
> Da’len = little child
> 
> Translator used 
> 
> https://lingojam.com/ElvenDAI


	15. After Adamant

After Adamant

 

The trip back to Skyhold felt longer than ever. The wardens had joined the inquisition, and he knew that it would cause unrest but, it was better than no wardens at all. There was still a threat of darkspawn, reports coming in from the Storm Coast and the far reaches of Orlais. He couldn't just disband them, not after all they had done for Thedas. Corruption or not they deserved the chance to redeem themselves and do what they did best.

 

Still he felt guilty for leaving Ser Loghain in the fade, not that he had much choice. His companions had reminded him constantly that he couldn’t save everyone. But sometimes that wasn't enough. He had failed those elves in the Emerald Graves and he had failed those who had died at Adamant. There was little to change his mind on that matter.

 

The gates of Skyhold loomed over them as they rode in, Nav just behind the scouts. As he dismounted, he noticed Faylin and his mother coming down the stairs to greet them. They rushed to his side, hugging him tightly each in turn, before Faylin spotted Cullen and ran to welcome him back. Thessalia reached out to Dorian, giving the Tevinter a motherly hug before she moved onto Sera.

 

After another long meeting with his advisor's, discussing their discoveries on the mission, Nav was free to go. He found himself heading straight for the library, hoping to hide away in Dorian's corner and catch an hour of sleep. Varric stopped him beforehand to mention a card game happening, which he agreed to attend. Then he reaching the top of the stairs to the library, finding Dorian looking rather agitated. He glanced around to see if Mother Giselle had just been past.

 

However Dorian spotted him immediately and waved him over.

 

“You have remarkably little here on early Tevinter history.” He said, practically shoving the book in his hand into the space on the shelf. “All these ‘gifts’ to the Inquisition and the best they can do is the Malefica Imperio? Trite propaganda! But I suppose if you want twenty volumes on whether Divine Galatea took a shit on Sunday this is evidently the place to find it.”

 

He took a book from the shelf, looked at the cover then tossed it unceremoniously over his shoulder. It flew over the banister and landed below with a crash, Solas’s voice cursing loudly in elvish. Nav smiled and laughed.

 

“That’s the Dorian I know, critiquing every book in my library.” He lent against the wall and watched as Dorian threw another book away.

 

“I wouldn’t have to if you could find some rebellious heretic archivist to join the cause.” Dorian said turning on him. Nav raised an eyebrow.

 

“Are there rebellious archivists? Other than you?”

 

Dorian chuckled grimly.

 

“If Corypheus starts burning masterworks of literature I’m sure a few will pop up.” He turned back to the shelf. “Did I see something by Genitivi here? I could have sworn…”

 

“Dorian whats wrong?”

 

The mage pointedly ignored him for a few moments, staring blankly at the shelf in front of him before he sighed.

 

“When we fell into the chasm, into the Fade….I thought you were done for.” He lowered his head. “I don’t know if I can forgive you for that moment.”

 

Nav frowned and pushed himself off the wall to step over to Dorian.

 

“I’m sorry you had to go through it with me, Falon.”

 

“I’m not sorry I was with you. I thought I’d lost you.” Dorian finally looked to him. “You sent us ahead and then didn't follow. For just a moment I was certain you wouldn’t. I thought ‘This is it. This is where I finally lose him forever.’,” Dorian shook his head as Nav placed a hand on his shoulder.

 

“Are you…” Dorian choked somewhat on the words, as if holding back tears. “Alright?”

 

“No. It was like a nightmare but..real. I...I…” Nav drifted off and Dorian nodded knowingly.

 

“Ah, it’s as I thought. The fade is an ordeal under normal circumstances. To be the only real things there...beyond description. That any of us made it out alive is difficult to believe. That you made it out? A miracle.”

 

Dorian frowned slightly.

 

“You do realise this feat hasn’t been performed in over a thousand years? Corypheus and his contemporaries entered the Fade and began the Blights. In comparison…”

 

“I’m glad you were beside me.”

 

Dorian chuckled and patted the hand on his shoulder.

 

“No offense, but I’d almost rather I hadn’t been.”

 

Nav grinned.

 

“No sense of adventure? That’s surprising.”

 

“I’ve not your talent for survival, and not everyone is as disconcerting as I. If you can walk in the fade, others will try to follow. Who knows what secrets Corypheus has revealed? Not all of them will be as lucky as you. What they could unleash...My advice? Keep this quiet and let them speculate. Too many will see this as a challenge.”

 

Nav nodded.

 

“It’s a good idea.”

 

“There are enough idiots in the world who think if they just use enough blood magic their problems will vanish. It’s exactly the sort of thing I want to stop back home. This...this I don’t need.”

 

With a shake of his head he turned back to his bookshelf. “What I do need is a copy of the Liberalum. I’ll wager I can find Corypheus’s real name. If I can prove he was a grasping ankle-biter with no family to speak of? The luster would come right off.”

 

He turned to grin at Nav.

 

“Wish me luck.”

  
***  
  


Nav left Dorian to his work, his nap chance disappearing before his eyes as a scout came up to him, telling him an elf was demanding entry into Skyhold. His heart swelled suddenly at the thought of it being someone from his clan come to visit. He thanked the messenger and practically ran down the steps all the way down to the gate. The elf was cloaked, the hood poking out in odd directions due to his ears, and arguing with one of the guards. 

 

He approached the two, calmingly trying to dissolve the argument. The elf turned on him instantly. Behind him Varric called out in warning but it was too late. The strange elf glowed blue and grabbed him by the front of his shirt, hoisting him effortlessly into the air.

 

“Where is my wife?” He demanded as Varric ran over.

 

“Fenris, relax!” The dwarf said, trying to calm him. “She’s here, she’s here!”

 

Hearing the commotion, several of his nearby companions came running, including Hawke.

 

“Fenris!” Hawke yelled, running down the stairs towards them. Upon seeing her, Fenris dropped Nav, who hit the ground on his knees, and raced to embrace her. Varric and Blackwall helped Nav back to his feet as his other companions caught up.

 

“I didn’t know Hawke was married..” Nav said, looking sideways at Varric.

 

“I thought she would have told you, to be honest. There was a time she never stopped bragging about it to anyone who would listen.” Varric said with a shrug. Hawke all but dragged Fenris over to Nav. Now close up he could see the tattoo’s that lined his face and neck. But they didn’t look like any vallaslin he’d ever seen before.

 

“My apologies for my earlier outburst, sometimes I have difficulty controlling my temper.” The elf said, his arm around Hawke's waist.

 

“This is my husband Fenris, Inquisitor. I’m sorry I didn’t mention him sooner. I didn’t think he’d follow me here.”

 

“It’s alright Hawke, so long as everything's okay now?” The Hawke's nodded. “You’re both welcome to stay as long as you like. Perhaps you should tell your husband where you intend to go next.” He directed the last part at Hawke.

 

“Amatus is there something you’re not telling me?” Fenris said turning to his wife. 

 

“Someone needs to go to Weisshaupt Fortress and tell the Wardens there what has happened.”

 

“And I suppose you intended to just go and I would receive a letter telling me you’re off traipsing to the Anderfels?”

 

“Well...Um…”

 

“We thank you for your hospitality Inquisitor. My wife and I will be staying for the night. Varric could you show us a place to sleep?”

 

“Sure thing Broody.”

 

And with that the three old friends made their way across the courtyard. Nav watched them go, his mind turning.

  
***  
  


A few hours later, after a stack of paperwork, he sought out the couple, finding them in the gardens, sitting together. Hawke waved him over when she spotted him.

 

“I’m not interrupting am I?” Nav asked, leaning against the banister across from them.

 

“Of course not. We’ve had a rather long discussion and we’ve decided to head out in a couple of days for Weisshaupt Fortress. Together.”

 

“I’m glad to hear that.” Nav smiled.

 

“We are grateful for the the Inquisition allowing us to stay.” Fenris said, placing a hand on his wifes leg.

 

“Any friends of Varric are welcome here.”

 

“You may regret saying that if you ever meet Isabella.” Hawke chuckled with a shake of her head. 

  
***  
  


Nav spoke with the couple for a while longer, ensuring they were comfortable and well looked after. Then he made his way to the library. Dorian was standing in front of a nearby bookshelf, examining some of the newer pieces that had been gifted to the inquisition. Nav approached, finalising a request in his mind, as Dorian noticed him and smirked.

 

“Always with the questions, tsk tsk-what will people say?” Dorian said with a flirty hint in his voice as always. Nav simply rolled his eyes and sat himself on the chair in the corner.

 

“I learnt that Hawkes husband is from Tevinter.” He said lounging back until he was comfortable. “It was fascinating to hear it from an elves point of view, even if he isn’t Dalish.” 

 

“It would be fascinating.” Dorian agreed, throwing a book aside. “But you didn’t come here just to tell me that.”

 

“I’m too easy to read aren’t I?” Nav laughed. “Alright, Harding needs people to help her on a scouting mission and I was hoping you would go along with her, just as extra support. We have missing soldiers in the region and I’d rather they had some serious protection out there.”

 

“That depends on where ‘out there’ refers to.”

 

“If I tell you, you won’t go.”

 

“If you don’t tell me I definitely won’t go.” Dorian shot back, turning to face the elf.

 

“It’s the Fallow Mire.”

 

“You want to send me to a putrid swamp?!” Dorians outcry drew the eyes of a few onlookers. Nav waved his hands trying to clear the air.

 

“I normally wouldn’t ask you but Solas is tied up and Vivienne is still in Orlais. Please I need a mage out there I can trust. And beside Cassandra will be going with you, you can be miserable together.” He knew he was making light of the situation but Dorian’s expression faltered. 

 

“Fine.” 

 

“Look I know it’s going to suck but..” Nav launched into his appeal then realised what the man had said. “Wait what? You agreed? But I have a whole guilt trip speech I prepared on my way here.”

 

Dorian laughed.

 

“Save it for the next time you want me to do something, in the meantime you owe me big for this.”

 

“I’ll accept that.”

  
***  
  


Scout Harding send back a report over a week later, indicating they had reached the Fallow Mire safely. Nav breathed a sigh of relief when Leliana told him at the war council. It went unnoticed by his other advisers. They then continued with more plans for rebuilding the bridge in the Exalted Plains and their next step against Corypheus.

 

Two more days after the initial report, Nav was in his quarters continuing his carving. Josephine brought him some things to sign and some food. While they were working their way through it, one of Leliana’s spies came racing in.

 

“Report for you, Your Worship. Lady Leliana says it’s urgent.” She offered Nav a letter which he took and opened.

 

“Pala!” He cried, tossing it aside and throwing himself out of the chair, scattering food and paper everywhere. While he ran to grab his weapons, Josephine picked up the letter.

 

‘ _ Lady Nightingale, _

 

_ The Avvar are camped out in an old fort to the south. We confirmed our soldiers are there being held captive there. Ser Dorian went to scout to the east but was captured by a patrol of Avvar. There was nothing we could do without giving away our presence. _

 

_ We secured a safe camping spot for now and are awaiting further orders. _

 

_ Harding _ .’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pala = fuck
> 
> Falon = close friend
> 
> Translator used;
> 
> https://lingojam.com/ElvenDAI


	16. Breaking Point

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has fought me in editing and reading the way I want it too. Still this is the best incarnation of this chapter I've got so enjoy.

Breaking Point 

 

Nav had never urged a horse on so much before. His other companions, Solas, Iron Bull and Cole, were struggling to keep up with him. But he kept trying to press the horse to go faster and was all but mortified when Solas suggested they rest for the night. They’d spent five days on the road already. That was five days too long. Bull had to force him to rest, the pacing driving each of them insane.

 

“My fault, I should have known better. Twisting, dark, lonely. I shouldn’t have asked him.” Solas raised a hand and Cole fell silent. In the end Bull wrapped Nav up in a blanket and tied it with a bit of rope before unceremoniously throwing him into the nearest tent.

 

“Get some sleep Boss, you can’t keep going on like this.”

 

It took them two more days to reach the Fallow Mire and to meet up with Scout Harding and her group. Cassandra gave a quick report on the location of the keep, and made sure they had the supplies needed. Nav spent the whole time pacing, ready to set off at a moments notice. However Solas sat him down and forced him to eat something before he was sent to sleep. He didn’t though, laying away most of the night staring at the roof of the tent.

 

Come morning he was the first up, his companions finally relenting to head out into the Mire. It was a dismal place, and the rain continued on the whole way they traveled. With his rather large hat, Cole wasn’t as affected. When they reached the gates to the keep, a large crowd of corpses set upon them, forcing them to make a break for it. Nav made a rather daring climb to shut the gate behind them while his friends finished off the ones who had made it through.

 

They made it further up the hill before they were set upon by Avvar warriors. It didn’t take long for them to cleave their way through, Nav taking one of their shields to use for himself. Then they headed up the stairs to the south, taking two stairs at a time, until he was in the keep.

 

“Herald of Andraste! Face me!” A rather large Avvar stood across the room, on a raised platform, welding an even bigger warhammer. “I am the hand of Korth himself!”

 

Nav dived into battle with one of his defenders, watching out of the corner of his eye as Cole leapt from the shadows at another. Meanwhile Bull charged straight for the big guy. Once Nav had dealt with the defender, he changed course to aid Bull, going for the legs like Cullen had taught him. He dodged under the hammer and managed to deal a rather nasty blow to the ankle which crippled their opponent. With a warrior's cry he smashed his shield across the Avvar’s face and sent him tumbling back down the stairs. He shook off the broken pieces of shield as Cole called out to him.

 

“Over here! Need a key, can’t pick it.”

 

Nav ducked down the stairs to where the Avvar’s body lay and snatched the rusty looking key from his belt. He hurried over to Cole’s side and unlocked the door, throwing it open, his heart pounding wildly. Inside the room were six people in various states of injury. Dorian was leaning over one of the scouts, obviously trying some kind of healing magic to the wound to his head.

 

“Inquisitor!”

 

Dorian locked eyes with Nav for a moment, before Nav looked to the woman who had spoken.

 

“Is everyone alright?”

 

“Yes Your Worship, the injured need some rest but nothing too serious. Ser Dorian here has been tending to our wounds as best he could.”

 

Nav nodded.

 

“We’ll all go back to camp together, safety in numbers.”

 

“Of course My Lord.” The scout bowed then made her way over to one of her injured friends.

 

“I can’t believe the Herald came for us.” The scout next to Dorian said.

 

“I told you he wouldn’t leave us,” Dorian said, slinging his arm across his shoulders and helping the man to his feet. Cole appeared next to them and took the other side.

 

“He wants to talk to you but doesn’t know how. Two weeks, eating, gnawing at him. Speak and he will listen, how can I repent?”

 

Dorian looked to the boy and realised he was talking about Nav, who was helping another of the scouts back onto their feet.

 

“I can carry this one. Talk to him, help the hurt I can’t fix.” Cole insisted, pushing Dorian’s arm off the scout and taking the weight by himself. Cole shuffled off without another word as the rest of the scouts were helped or carried out, leaving Nav to turn to Dorian. The mage opened his mouth to say something but Nav leapt forwards and hugged him. Dorian reciprocated, burying his face into Nav’s shoulder as his hand settled in his hair.

 

“Ir abelas ma vhenan, ar mith garem ma dalem. Forgive me.”

 

Dorian shook from both laughter and exhaustion. He pulled his head back to look Nav in the eyes.

 

“I didn’t understand anything you said just then.”

 

“Ar ame souveran.”

 

“I understood that.” Dorian chuckled. “I can help you back to camp or carry you.”

 

“No...not yet.” Nav’s hands slid up, holding Dorian’s face, firm but gentle then brought their foreheads together, shutting his eyes against the threat of tears. “Just...I need a moment...”

 

They lingered, caught up in their own world, Nav breathing in the familiar scent of Dorian, safe in his hands. He couldn’t truly place words to the feelings swirling around inside his head and heart, but he knew all too well what they were.

 

“We should catch up with the others.”

 

Dorian’s voice drew him from his thoughts and Nav realised Dorian had been watching him carefully. With a shaky breath he drew back, unable to help the flicker of a glance that shifted over the man's lips. Dorian gave him a knowing smirk that made Nav both furious and sent a jolt of warmth through him.

 

“You _ masa _ Dorian.” Nav gripped the front of Dorian’s shirt and dragged him into a forceful kiss, almost throwing the two of them off balance. They tangled together in an attempt to stay upright, stumbling back until Nav was pressed between Dorian and a wall. Decency was thrown out the window as tongues and hands explored. It wasn’t until Dorian hitched Nav’s legs up around his waist that Nav became acutely aware of just where they were.

 

“Dorian…” He murmured between sloppy kisses. “Dorian!” Nav managed to shove Dorian back far enough that they had a moment to breath.

 

“I apologise.” Dorian released Nav’s legs and took a half step back. “I got a bit overzealous.”

 

Nav let out a breathy laugh.

 

“Don’t apologise for something I enjoyed.” Nav reached out and knotted their hands together. “I forgot how hot it is to be manhandled.”

 

Dorian chuckled and bumped their heads together.

 

“A man after my own heart it seems.” He teased giving a wicked grin as he leant forwards and pressed his lips to Nav’s ear. “Something to be explored in private back at Skyhold.”

 

Nav shivered. Dorian followed the rapid pulse at Nav’s neck with his nose, latched his lips into the squishy skin just below his ear. Nav’s head fell back with a soft groan allowing the mage better access to his neck. Dorian bit down softly, rolling the skin between his teeth before sucking hard and pulling away. Nav shuddered out a breath and looked at Dorian through his lashes.

 

“You keep that up and I may do something very foolish,” He said before crashing their lips together once more.

  
***  
  


Eventually they made their way back to camp, Dorian all but carrying Nav who had finally let the exhaustion set in. No-one questioned it when Dorian didn’t exit from the inquisitors tent that night, nor was it mentioned by anyone on the trip back to Skyhold. They returned to find everything the same as when they had left, but the inner circle noticed something had changed between the Inquisitor and the Tevinter. When the Inquisitor turned in for the night, Dorian found himself wistfully staring out the window in his corner of the library.

 

For the next few days Nav sought out Dorian at every chance. He appear from the staircase at odd hours, requesting to talk to Dorian alone, only to lead him into darkened corners and empty hallways and kiss him senseless. Dorian was far from complaining though, taking every opportunity as they came, not knowing when would be his last chance. He prided himself on tormenting Nav, nearly getting them caught by wandering guards several times.

 

They were often spotted together after their hidden meetups, appearing composed and as friends. The rumors continued regardless though, as they had yet to confirm to anyone they were anything yet. Whenever they drank in the tavern together, eyes followed them, ever watchful. In public they kept up appearances, respectable distance between them as they talked and laughed with their friends.

 

After dinner some nights they would retire to Dorian’s room for an elvish lesson and he was nothing short of a gentleman at those times. He took to holding Nav’s hand across the table, brushing his thumb across his knuckles. One evening after the lesson ended, Nav went to leave but Dorian spoke.

 

“You know, it’s all very nice this flirting business. I am, however, not a nice man.” Nav paused, turning to look at Dorian. His words were too forced, to rigid to be the man he knew.

 

“So here is my proposal; we dispense with the chit chat and move onto something more...primal.”

 

As he spoke, he stood and approached, circling Nav like a vulture. He knew the look in the mages eyes and a pool of heat settled in his stomach.

 

“It’ll set tongues wagging of course, not that they aren’t already wagging. I suppose it all depends...” He stopped behind Nav, leaning in to whisper next to his ear.

 

“How bad does the Inquisitor want to be?”

 

Nav shivered, knotting his fingers together in front of himself. As tempting as Dorian’s offer was, something about the situation felt off. Still, he crossed his arms and titled a hip out.

 

“How many men have fallen for that cheesy one liner?” He questioned, feigning his disinterest.

 

“Hopefully one,” Dorian grabbed his hips and spun him so they were facing one another, flush from the waist down.

 

“Now, now, there’s no need to rush.” Nav wiggled his hands in between them and gave Dorian a firm push away from him, putting an arm’s distance between them. “I intend to explore you intimately, piece by every gorgeous piece. But in time.”

 

“We’ve got time now.” Dorian offered with a smooth grin.

 

“Dorian. No.” Nav said forcefully, the flirty note gone from his voice. Dorian immediately backed off, like a startled animal. “This doesn’t feel like you. Besides, there’s no need to move this quickly.”

 

“Quickly?” Dorian said confused. “By my standards we’ve been positively chaste.”

 

“Well your standards are messed up then.” Nav rubbed the back of his head. “I feel like we’ve skipped an important conversation. I thought you understood what I wanted from you.”

 

“I was under the impression you were seeking the eventuality of sex. Something I’m rather good at.”

 

Nav frowned.

 

“Sex is nice but I’m not chasing you just for that Dorian.”

 

Dorian furrowed his brow.

 

“What is it you want from me exactly? A relationship?”

 

“Yes. That was my hope anyway.” Dorian’s eyes widened and he moved away, silent. “Speechless I see?”

 

“It doesn’t happen often.” Dorian took a moment to recollect himself before he turned back to him. “Where I come from, anything between men...it’s purely physical. It doesn’t go beyond that. It’s not that you don’t care you just...don’t hope for more.”

 

Nav frowned and took a step forwards, reaching out to take Dorian’s hands in his own.

 

“This is more Dorian. You can always hope for more.”

 

“You say that as if it’s a simple thing, easily imagined. I have no examples with which to compare.”

 

“Let us be the example then. I want more than just a bit of fun Dorian, I care for you, I thought that was pretty obvious when I dropped everything to come rescue you in the mire.”

 

Dorian expression warped to a mix of confusion and concern, like a battle was raging on in his mind. He closed the distance between them and pressed their foreheads together.

 

“I thought you would do that for anyone.” Dorian admitted. “I didn’t want to think myself special to you.”

 

“I’ve been making out with you close to two weeks now Dorian, I think you can.” Nav pressed a chaste kiss to him. “So what do you say? Willing to give us a chance?”

 

Dorian met his gaze and Nav couldn't read it. Then he broke into a small smile and Nav beamed.

 

“Fine...have it your way.” Dorian finally murmured. “I am however not letting you leave quite yet. It’s a matter of pride.”

 

Nav chuckled and met Dorian’s kiss with enthusiasm. Tongues tangled, and Nav found he quite enjoyed the noise Dorian made when he shoved him back against the wall.

 

“I hope you know you ruined all my plans for this evening.” Dorian joked between kisses. The elf snorted.

 

“Planning to sweep me off my feet and make love to me all night?” Nav teased, his hand sliding around to squeeze Dorians behind. Dorian grinned and nipped at Nav’s neck.  

 

“I’m still more than willing to give a demonstration.”

 

Nav chuckled and smothered Dorian in kisses until they both needed to breathe.

 

“Save it for another night, let’s just...enjoy each-others company. Maybe talk a bit more about this, us.”

 

“Very well.” Dorian huffed before drawing him back into another kiss.

 

When Nav left Dorian’s quarters an hour and a half later he had more than few red marks littering his neck, out of sight beneath his collar. He also had a new sense of understanding for the man and the feelings Nav carried for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ir abelas ma vhenan, ar mith garem ma dalem. = I am sorry my heart, I almost got you killed. 
> 
> Ar ame souveran = I am tired
> 
> Masa = ass
> 
> Translator used;
> 
> https://lingojam.com/ElvenDAI


	17. Finding Boundaries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was super long so I cut it into two. Also this is the last chapter before Christmas and its fair to warn you it'll be a couple of days before the next chapter goes up.

Finding Boundaries

 

Now reassured of what was happening between them, the inner circle soon discovered them. The first was Vivienne, stumbling upon them locking lips in the corridor between her balcony and the library. She stared for a few moments, said nothing and then simply stalked past them into the library. Nav swore he blushed all the way down to his toes. 

 

Solas and Leliana were next, the latter finding out through Solas. The elder elf happened upon them by pure accident in the hidden library below the war room. Solas’ coughed to gain their attention, the two jumping apart instantly. 

 

“Don’t let me interrupt,” He’d teased, taking the book he’d came for from the shelf before leaving again. Nav rubbed the bridge of his nose, dreading repercussions. As if to make it worse, a scouts voice echoed in from the chamber beyond asking Solas the location of Nav. Solas’ warm voice drifted back through the open door to them, sending Nav into panic mode.

 

“Tell Leliana the Inquisitor is rather...preoccupied at the moment.”

 

Nav could have died on the spot if it weren’t for Dorian catching him and laughing about his dramatics. There was already a good chance the spymaster was aware of their situation anyway.

 

The next few came in the form of Cole accidentally outing them in the middle of a game of Wicked Grace. Josephine was wiping the floor with all of them, and Nav was growing increasingly intoxicated, daring to run his foot along Dorian’s thigh under the table. The man stiffened visibly under the attention and caught Nav’s cheeky smile.

 

“Kissed in dark corners, hands buried under my clothes, fingertips burned into my skin. They can’t know, shameful, deceitful.” All eyes in the room shot to Cole, who was looking at Nav and Dorian. “They wouldn’t care that you’re both men. You don’t have to be afraid. Everyone here knows, you smell like him all the time.”

 

Nav felt the colour drain from his face and he ducked his head. Bull was the first to respond, a rolling laugher erupting from the qunari. The rest of the table soon followed before dissolving into debates about bets and who owed money to who. Cassandra, who was sat between them, lent over and took Nav’s hand.

 

“I am happy for you Navarre. And if he breaks your heart, I will break his legs.”

 

Knowing Cassandra was fully capable of carrying out such a threat, Nav laughed weakly. She let him know that she was dead serious as always. When Cassandra dismissed herself not long after, Dorian shifted over to sit beside him. 

 

“Let’s get out of here.”

 

“Please.”

 

They slipped out as quickly as they could, but not before more than a few lewd jokes were thrown their way. Between Sera, Blackwall and Bull, Nav couldn't decide who was the worst. Once they finally escaped, thanks to a well timed Varric joke, they fled back to Nav’s quarters for the remainder of the evening. By the time Nav woke the next morning Dorian was already gone.

 

It continued for the next week, Nav taking every chance to be beside Dorian. Now the inner circle knew, Nav felt oddly light about it. The fact his friends accepted them without question was a small comfort he hadn’t expected. Of course Leliana had cautioned them about discreteness as the masses still had their bias opinions of Dorian. Rumors continued regardless and, to Nav’s disappointment, so did the marriage proposals. More than once he flung them out the window in fury only to have them returned by a puffing scout less than an hour later.

 

“It’s almost like being back at home,” Dorian commented one night after they’d stumbled out of the tavern together and Nav had a sudden burst of affection. He’d pushed the mage into a darkened corner to kiss him. 

 

“What do you mean?” Nav asked, trying to make his hair sit flat again.

 

“This sneaking around, stealing kisses out of sight, pretending we’re not together.” Dorian lent over and helped Nav with fixing his hair.

 

“Oh.”

 

Dorian chuckled and placed his hands on the sides of Nav’s face.

 

“Don’t get me wrong Nav, I’m simply reminiscing.”

 

“It was difficult for you wasn’t it? Being who you are in a city filled with people who despised you.” Nav placed his hands over Dorian’s.

 

“I survived, that’s all that matters.”

 

Dorian had no wish to discuss it beyond that, and was happy to continue with their sneaking about. After that, Nav formulated a plan in his head as he did paperwork. Only after he finished working did he put his plan into action, fearing the wrath of Josephine. He found Dorian in the library, still cataloguing books, a large pile stacked upon his chair. He didn’t notice Nav’s approach until he flung a book aside and it hit Nav square in the chest. The elf let out an noise of surprise and Dorian turned.

 

“Navarre I’m sorry.” He said, concern filling his voice as he moved over to Nav’s side. “Are you alright?”

 

“Only my pride is wounded,” Nav wheezed with a small laugh, a hand on his chest. “I take it you’re not in the mood to talk?”

 

Dorian flashed a grin.

 

“I can make an exception for you.” He started moving books off his chair, intending for Nav to sit down.

 

“Actually it’s kind of...private. Perhaps we could…” Nav motioned for the stairs and Dorian took the hint. The mage nodded and followed after him as Nav led the way to his quarters. He’d pulled over the curtains earlier leaving the room lit only by a few candles. They highlighted a small area in the middle of the room in which a blanket had been laid out. On the blanket was several comfy cushions, a wicker basket full of food, two glasses and a bottle of wine. Dorian gaped somewhat as he took in the room.  

 

“What…?”

 

“Dorian, you seem to be a man who has been deprived of the romance he deserves.” Nav took his hand and smiled. “I couldn’t leave Skyhold at the moment with everything going on so I brought the picnic to us. No one will bother us for the rest of the evening.”

 

Dorian grinned, hesitant.

 

“I do hope you have more than one bottle of wine.” He quipped, a nervous edge to his voice and Nav chuckled, bringing his hand to his lips.

 

“I know you too well Vhenan.” He said, reaching over into the darkness to produce another bottle. “There’s a few more as well, but if you drink all my wine I will be upset.”

 

Nav tugged Dorian over to the blanket and settled them down into the cushions. He pulled out some bread and cheese from the basket along with some fruit and placed it on a tray between them, motioning for Dorian to take something first. They ate in what Nav thought was comfortable silence before Dorian popped open one of the bottles of wine. When Dorian took a hefty swig straight from the bottle, Nav realised something was off.

 

“If this making you uncomfortable you can just say so. And if you want to stop, we can.” Nav reached over to pluck the wine bottle from his hand and filled the glasses. Dorian shook his head.

 

“I’m not used to being wined and dined.” He finally admitted.

 

“I realise.” Nav smiled and handed him a wine glass before knocking his own against it gently. “And that's why I’m doing this, so you can see whats it’s like to be an actual relationship with someone who wants you for more than bodily pleasures.”

 

Nav took a sip from his glass, watching Dorian’s expression shift from worry to wonder to in the candlelight. Dorian smiled absently down at his glass before taking a brief sip.

 

“I don’t deserve you.” He whispered into the rim of his glass and Nav grinned slightly.

 

“That's where you’re wrong.” Dorian looked to him in confusion. “It is I who doesn’t deserve you.”

 

After they’d eaten their fill the tray was moved aside to allow them to lay against one another in the pillows, simply enjoying the warmth of holding each other. Legs tangled together, Dorian lay with his head on Nav’s chest listening to his heartbeat as the elf chatted away about idle things. The world outside felt a million miles away and Dorian was savouring every second of comfort. Nav pressed a kiss to his forehead, murmuring something softly in elvish. Dorian couldn’t help the laugh that bubbled into his throat.

 

“Copper for your thoughts?” Nav said, lips still brushing against the man's forehead.

 

“In all my years I never thought I’d...that I’d find something like this. What I am back home is a disgrace and I’d resigned myself to a life of lonely misery and one night stands.”

 

Nav frowned and pulled Dorian in closer.

 

“I thought I’d found this once before, I thought I loved him but perhaps it was lust and youth. I came close many times to asking him to run away with me, but I never found the courage. I wonder where he is now and then; hopefully living a life I could never give him.”

 

Dorian was cut off his thoughts by Nav’s lips crashing against his own. He rolled the mage onto his back, pressing Dorian into the pillows until neither of them could breathe. When he finally drew back for air, Nav smiled down at him and brushed the stray tears from his face.

 

“That’s enough sadness out of you Magister Pavus.” He teased. “Tonight was meant to be romantic.”

 

“You did ask.” Dorian said, his voice thick with emotion. Nav chuckled.

 

“You have me there.” He pressed a kiss to the underside of his jaw. “And for my next trick, I’ll need you to remove your shoes.”

 

Dorian quirked an eyebrow as Nav slid off him and began untying his shoes in quick fashion, throwing them out into the darkness of the room. Once Dorian’s feet were freed, Nav pressed his thumbs into the arch of one foot. The man’s eyes rolled into his head and he fell back against the pillows. Taking it as a good sign, Nav continued with his massage one foot at a time.

 

“I know it’s wrong of me but, I keep expecting you to leave like all the rest.” Dorian’s voice was quiet, unsure. “It’s a feeling I can’t shake.”

 

Nav smiled, placing a gentle kiss to Dorian’s ankle.

 

“Believe me Dorian, you have me completely smitten.”

 

After several more glasses of wine, and a few lazy kisses, Dorian had tried to leave. Nav however held him captive, bargaining for him to spend the night. Dorian grumbled about being subtle, but gave in to Nav’s puppy dog eyes. Once Dorian had settled in the bed, Nav curled around him and the two drifted off.


	18. Something Real

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello and we are back after a Christmas break! If you don't celebrate Christmas then Happy Holidays! I hope everyone had a chance to spend time with people they loved.

Something Real

 

Nav woke well before dawn, curled into Dorian’s warm back. He could only smile, watching the rise and fall of Dorian’s side, mystified how he’d captured the attention of such a man. With heavy limbs he slipped from the bed, intending to make the best of this chance. It was early, he could sneak to the kitchens before the cook woke and make some breakfast for the both of them to share. He pressed a soft kiss to the top of Dorians head. A silent promise to return soon. The man shifted slightly, but didn’t wake.

 

He left the kitchen around a half hour later with a tray covered in food and drink. Nav was still unsure to Dorian’s taste so he’d done a bit of everything. Porridge, fruits and bread with cheeses and spread. He had two jugs balanced on the edge and a couple of cups stacked beside them. The man was bound to find something he liked. At least Nav hoped.

 

As he arrived at the top of the staircase to the higher courtyard, Varric wandered over from the direction of his room.

 

“Morning Stick.” The dwarf greeted with a grin as Nav paused.

 

“Morning. It’s a bit early for you isn’t it? I mean the sun's not up yet.” 

 

Varric chuckled then squared him with a look.

 

“Wicked Grace, this evening in the tavern. I’ve got the whole joint booked for our use so you better show up. And bring Sparkler with you, he still owes me from last round.”

 

Nav laughed and agreed before the two went their separate ways again. He made his way back up into the tower just as the first rays of sun peeked over the horizon. He shut the door behind him as quietly as he could. But as he came up the stairs he heard the grumblings of the man waking up. He placed their breakfast tray on the small table in front of the couch before heading back to the bed.

 

Dorian had stretched out over as much surface of the bed as he could and now settled Nav with a sleepy grin as if daring him to move him. Nav took the challenge, wrestling Dorian back onto his side of the bed before snuggling into his back. Dorian let out a huff of a laugh and accepted his fate.

 

“I bought us some breakfast.” Nav pressed a kiss to Dorian’s shoulder.

 

“I can smell it.” Dorian rolled onto his back, tucking Nav under his arm. “Didn’t want to share me with the others at the communal breakfast?”

 

“Got it in one.” Nav laughed and stole a kiss before rising to grab the tray. As he brought it back over to the bed, there was a knock at the door followed by the sounds of several people coming up the stairs. Expecting his advisors, Nav straightened his shirt.

 

“Oh!” The first servant man, laden with a breakfast tray, stopped at the sight of them. His two companions stopped just behind him, both carrying trays as well.

 

“Well this is awkward.” Dorian remarked and Nav cast him a withering look.

 

“Thank you but, you can take these trays back down to the kitchens, or better yet, send one to Cullen, Creator’s know that man forgets to eat and sleep.”

 

The servants bowed towards Nav and he missed the glint of silver being drawn. Dorian however didn’t. As the first dagger flew towards Nav an ice wall jumped up between them protecting him. Nav stumbled back in shock and Dorian all but threw himself from the bed. There was a loud clatter as the assassins dropped their trays and drew their weapons. One of the assassins came barrelling over the wall and went straight for Nav. The other two came shortly after, gunning for Dorian. 

 

Dorian blasted the assassins back, giving Nav the time to scramble for his weapons. Without another hesitation he blew open the balcony doorway and hurled a fireball out into the morning sky. One of the assassins recovered quickly and made a mad dash for him, but Nav easily blocked him, putting himself between Dorian and their assailants. They were outnumbered and Nav didn’t like their odds.

 

“Nothing like an assassination attempt first thing in the morning,” Dorian said cheerfully summoning lightning between his fingers as Nav batted away the assassins from him. Dorian released his spell towards the nearest assassin, but they were quick, dodging with unrivaled finesse before charging in with a strike. Nav blocked it with his shield, leaving his side open just long enough for one of the others to get a hit in. The dagger dug deep into his side and was ripped out just as quickly as it had entered.

 

Nav let out a grunt of pain and used his shield to bash the opponent back, stunning them. Dorian blasted away the assassin that went for his open back before trapping them in a cage of lightning. Nav hit the ground on one knee, raising his shield in time to deflect a strike from above before Dorian cast an ice wall beneath the assassin, sending them suddenly crashing into the ceiling. The assassin then hit the ground unconscious. With their quarry currently defeated, Dorian rushed to Nav’s side, hurling his shield out the way to assess his injury.

 

There was a commotion on the stairs before several guards appeared with Cullen. The commander took one look at the situation and instantly began ordering the troops what to do. Dorian ignored the surrying soldiers, instead focusing his efforts on Nav who had collapsed against him. No matter how much pressure he placed on his wound, the sheet still blossoming deep red from the blood. It suddenly clicked, the blade must of been covered in poison to prevent healing - clever.

 

Dorian conveyed this to Cullen in a mild panic. The commander paled and hurriedly sent a messenger to find Solas immediately. All the while Dorian had to watch as Nav continued to bleed out in his arms. There was little he could do and without warning he felt hot tears spring forth to his eyes. He didn’t dare take his hands away from Nav’s wound though, letting them fall freely down his face. Instead Nav raised a bloodied hand to wipe them away for him.

 

Mercifully the bald elf came barrelling in, quickly dismissing all but Dorian and the commander. Solas was swift in his work, sewing the threads of skin back together. The poison didn’t make his job any easier but the elf was a skilled healer and Dorian had the utmost confidence in him. Once the wound was closed, Dorian carried the now unconscious Nav to the bed.

 

“He will live Dorian.”

 

The mage turned to look at Solas who was leaning against his staff, exhausted.

 

“Thank you Solas. I don’t know what I’d do if…”

 

Solas raised a hand, silencing his train of thought.

 

“See to it that he rests for now.” Solas settled him with a small smile then added in elvish. “Isa prear juviane sal vis ma ane to esay tualatha alhashael.”

 

“ _ Solas! _ ”

 

With a sly grin Solas disappeared from the room, leaving a confused Cullen and a mortified Dorian. Not willing to explain to the commander what the elf had implied, he instead took a seat on the edge of the bed beside Nav. Cullen coughed to draw his attention. 

 

“I’ll post guards outside the door.” Cullen suggested. “And I’ll inform the others that the inquisitor is not to be disturbed today.”

 

“Thank you.”

  
***

 

It was hours later when Nav awoke. The sun was setting beyond the horizon, filtering the room with a golden light. His stomach growled in protest of missing all his usual meals and then being stabbed. Hoisting himself up onto his elbows his eyes fell upon the man on the balcony, dressed in a simple shirt and pants that Nav recognized as his own. His usual confident demeanor was gone and he slouched against the railing, covering his face from view.

 

With a small grunt of effort Nav threw his legs off the side of the bed and stood, pressing a hand to his injured side. As he made his way towards Dorian, the mage turned and spotted him.

 

“What in the makers name do you think you’re doing?” Dorian was on him within seconds, sweeping him off his feet and carrying him back to bed. Nav protested as Dorian settled him down to sit against the headboard.

 

“I’m fine Dorian.” Nav insisted as Dorian stood and moved over to grab the tray of fresh food from the table.

 

“You damn well nearly died so no, you are not fine.” Dorian planted the tray next to Nav before sitting down on the other side of it. “You haven’t eaten all day. Food first then we’ll talk.”

 

Nav sighed and began to eat, taking his time as his stomach adjusted to having something in it. He took a few careful sips of water as Dorian watched him, as if he expected Nav to sudden keel over and die. Once Dorian was content he’d eaten enough he moved the tray from between them and pulled Nav into his arms.

 

“So what happened? After I got hit I don’t remember much.”

 

“I took out the last two assassins just as Cullen arrived. Solas was then called to heal you and somewhere in there you passed out from blood loss. Not too much.”

 

“You’ve had a bath.” Nav realised, the soft scent of his own soap lingering on Dorian’s skin.

 

“I washed the blood off me.” He said simply, tucking Nav’s head under his chin. Nav didn’t ask for clarification and simply gripped a hand onto Dorian’s shirt. They sat in silence, Nav absently counting each heartbeat as Dorian slipped into sleep beside him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> isa prear juviane sal vis ma ane to esay tualatha alhashael = his cut will open again if you attempt to make love wildly
> 
> Translator used;
> 
> https://lingojam.com/ElvenDAI


	19. Hearts Desire

Hearts Desire

 

It had been over two weeks since Dorian had last seen the Inquisitor. After he’d recovered from the assassination attempt, he’d gone to Val Royeaux to help Josephine with some personal business. He sent only a few letters to assure Skyhold of their safe arrival. Why he had taken Solas with him instead of Dorian, left the mage baffled. Just when he thought he had the Inquisitor pinned down, everything changed again.

 

Nav had left him a parting gift, a rather large hickey on his neck that peeked out from above his collar. It had been a heat-of-the-moment thing in the middle of Nav stealing kisses, but he didn’t care and wore it rather proudly. It was a promise from Nav to return as quickly as he could. A promise to continue what they had started. He cared for Nav deeply, that much had become obvious. But whether it was love or infatuation he couldn’t trust his heart. Too many times before he’d been hurt and too many times he thought he knew what love was.

 

The horns rung out from the guard towers and Dorian moved to the window to look out as a convoy of horses rode in the gate. He wasn’t sure what possessed him, but he fled the library in a hurried manner, making his way to the main staircase leading outside. Standing silhouetted in the doorway he scanned the crowd, looking for the inquisitor. Nav spotted him at the same time and waved to him. His heart fluttered slightly and he gave a hesitant wave back. Nav waded his way through the crowd and up the stairs to his side. Dorian hugged him tightly, not caring at the stares they received before Nav pulled back to look at him.

 

“I have something for you.” Nav said, pulling a small object wrapped in a piece of silk from his pocket. He pressed it into Dorian's hands. Dorian grinned.

 

“A gift from Val Royeaux? I expect it to be….expensive.” His words faltered as he uncovered the gift. Glittering in his hands was the thing he thought he’d never see again.

 

“It’s….the Pavus birthright…” Dorian looked to Nav. “How did you...why?” Dorian's voice took a sharp tone and Nav flinched.

 

“I got myself into this, I sold it because I was desperate...I wanted to get it back on my own.” He covered the birthright back over with the silk.

 

“What I didn’t want was to be indebted to you or anyone. Now I am...” He shoved the birthright back into Nav’s hands and turned to leave in a hurry. Nav stood shocked, but shook it off and ran after Dorian. He shoved the gift into his pocket and caught the man around the waist before he could retreat. With little warning he threw the mage over his shoulder and pinned his legs before heading towards his own quarters.

 

“Kaffas! Put me down!” Dorian demanded but Nav ignored him and marched on upstairs. Once in the safety of his room, he put Dorian back on his feet.

 

“Fasta vass! Festis bei umo canavarum!”

 

“I don’t speak Tevene Dorian.” Nav said bluntly, pulling the birthright from his pocket and placing it on the table. “Why were you even trying to get this back?”

 

Dorian deflated slightly and sighed.

 

“When I left home, I wanted nothing so much as to divest myself of anything belonging to my family. But when I spoke to my father, he noticed it was gone and he asked about it. It was childish to sell it. I love my country and this, it’s a symbol. It means I’m apart of it. You must think I’m foolish and sentimental.”

 

Nav shook his head.

 

“The amulet is important to you, why would wanting it be foolish?”

 

“And you went and retrieved it for me. Now I’m in your debt...again.”

 

“I didn’t do this so you would be indebted to me Dorian,” Nav said, an angry spark to his voice. “I did it for you.”

 

“That’s the problem!” Dorian snapped, then sighed heavily.

 

“How is that a problem?” Nav replied, exasperated.

 

“Someone intelligent would cozy up to the Inquisitor if they could. It’d be foolish not to! He can open doors, get you whatever you want, shower you with gifts and power! That’s what they’ll say, I’m the magister who’s using you.”

 

Nav rolled his eyes.

 

“Is that all? Go ahead and use me, Dorian. Or are you all talk?”

 

Dorian blinked, surprised, then laughed.

 

“Oh you are glorious.”

 

He caught Nav around the waist and pulled him in, pressing their foreheads together.

 

“I...am apparently an incredible ass at accepting gifts. I apologise...and thank you.”

 

Nav smiled.

 

“You’re welcome.” He said softly before tilting his head to kiss Dorian.

 

“I’m going to stop before I say something syrupy, but I won’t forget this...and I will repay you. Count on it.”

  
***  
  


Dorian left the Inquisitor's quarters not long after and Faylin approached him. She grabbed the front of his shirt roughly. Over the months the two had developed a tentative friendship of mutual respect. That didn't stop the fact he was still afraid the elf might one day decide she didn’t like him and send him up in flames. Though he had a feeling Thessalia would stop her, the mother elf treating Dorian like one of her own.

 

“I need to talk to you.” She said before dragging him off towards the gardens. He went willingly, not wishing to anger yet another elf today. Once they had found a secluded corner, she turned to him.

 

“What are your intentions with my brother?”

 

“Everyone’s asking me that question lately.” Dorian remarked crossing his arms. “I care for your brother deeply Faylin, and I have no intentions of hurting him. We’re still figuring out what it is between us, but whatever it is, know that I want it.”

 

Faylin sighed and seemed to relax a little.

 

“You know our mother has all but adopted you?” She said with a small smile.

 

“She’s a remarkable woman. She keeps appearing in the library to visit me and ends up staying for hours.”

 

“You remind her of her father I think, he was the clans keeper before Deshanna and he was often full of stories to tell. And she’s been lonely since we decided to stay with the Inquisition.”

 

“And how are you faring?”

 

“I’m fine.” She said with a small smile. “I had something else I wanted to talk about. I wasn’t sure who to approach as I have so few friends here. And I don’t want to tell mother or Navarre yet.”

 

“Oh, a secret? Shall I cross my heart and hope to die?” Dorian teased and she punched his arm hard.

 

“If you tell anyone shemlen I will kill you.” She said before leaning in to whisper. Dorian's eyes widened.

 

“What?!”

 

“Shhh!” Faylin slapped her hands over his mouth. The mage tugged her hands from his face.

 

“You can’t just drop something like that on me and not expect me to react!”

 

“It’s a secret for a reason!” She hissed, grabbing his ear. “You can’t tell anyone.”

 

“I promise I won’t but you should. Especially-”

 

“I can’t...I don’t...I’m not…” Faylin released his ear and twiddled her thumbs.

 

“I hope you know Nav is going to kill the commander for this.”

 

“That’s why you can’t tell him, at least until I get the courage to tell...him.”

 

“You mean Cullen.”

 

“Yes. Him.”

 

“Is there something else you’re not telling me?”

 

“He’s an ex templar and I’m a mage, Creators what was I thinking?”

 

“You probably weren’t thinking, not many people do when their on their back, with their legs in the air-”

 

Faylin punched him in the arm again.

 

“Alright, enough punching.” Dorian rubbed his arm. “Do you want me to come with you to tell Cullen, you know, moral support and all that.”

 

“Yes!” Then she paused. “No...maybe?”

 

“I’ll take that as a yes, come on let’s go see the commander.” Dorian took her arm and began to steer her across the grounds over to Cullen’s guard tower. She resisted the closer they got, to the point where Dorian had begun to drag her. He practically kicked down Cullen’s door as he entered, pulling Faylin in with him.

 

“Oh hello Navarre.” He greeted, seeing Nav standing by Cullen’s desk.

 

“Dorian what...Fay? What’s going on?” Nav asked as Dorian released Faylin and shut the door.

 

“Killing two birds with one stone; the floor is yours Faylin.”

 

Cullen and Nav looked to Faylin, who suddenly looked like a startled Halla.   
“Dorian this isn’t..” She started to turn but he took her shoulders gently.

 

“It will be okay, I’m here to help.” He assured kindly, turning her back to face the others. “Would you like me to say it?”

 

“What is going on Faylin?” Cullen asked, circling around his desk.

 

“I’m...I think I’m pregnant ma vhenan,” She finally blurted out, stunning both men. Cullen was the first to recover, swooping in to take Faylin into his arms. Dorian stepped away to Nav’s side.

 

“How far along?” Cullen asked, taking Fay’s head in his hands.

 

“Two months at most.” 

 

Cullen looked to Nav.

 

“Inquisitor I-” Nav cut him off by suddenly wrapping his arms around the both of them.

 

“I’m gunna be an uncle!” He said tearfully, before holding them at arm’s length. “Asa’ma’lin have you told mamae yet?”

 

“No, I-”

 

“Go, tell her now, let this be a day for rejoicing.”

 

“Inquisitor are you sure this doesn't bother you?” Cullen asked.

 

“I came to terms with this months ago Cullen, I am happy if my sister is happy.”

 

“And I am very happy.” Faylin said with a smile.

 

“Then go and tell mamae that we have two new family members.” Nav grinned. “And you’re going with her commander, no buts. You have the rest of the day off, Inquisitors orders.”

 

“I...thank you Inquisitor.”

 

Nav smiled, nodded to them, then took Dorian's hand and pulled him with him out of the room. Once they were far enough away across the battlements, Nav swung around to face him, grinning.

 

“I’m gunna be an uncle!” He said excitedly, trying not to be too loud, throwing his arms around Dorian.

 

“And a fine uncle you will make.” Dorian replied, hugging him back just as tightly.

  
***  
  


Word got around quickly that Cullen was going to be a father, and there were more than a few toasts that night in the tavern to the health of the child. Nav made sure to buy Cullen at least one drink, if only to show he truly held no ill will towards him. In fact he was overjoyed and everyone who looked at him could tell. Cole especially was in good spirits, happily included in the conversation around the table where they had set up a game of wicked grace. They talked and laughed and lost more than a few coins to Varric and then later Josephine when she wandered in and joined.

 

Much later Nav left the tavern to call it a night, leaving his companions to their game. Dorian caught him before he reached the door. He smelt of the wine he’d been drinking, and the odd cologne he wore.

 

“Mind if I walk you back?” He asked, a flirty tone to his voice.

 

“Not at all.” Nav hooked his arm with Dorian’s, waved to their friends and then departed. They stumbled a bit across the courtyard, giggling like children at nothing. Then Dorian launched into a story from his youth, weaving an intriguing tale to rival Varric’s storytelling. And Dorian swore it was all true.

 

“So I said, ‘If Magister Devon would kindly mind removing whatever stick is jammed up his backside, I’d be more than happy to discuss anything he wants!’ Ha! The look on his face was priceless.”

 

The two roared with laughter as they made their way up the stairs into the Inquisitor's room. Once inside the door, Nav turned to Dorian and released his arm.

 

“It’s been a good day.”

 

Dorian hummed and leant in to kiss Nav briefly. The elf then pulled away and headed up the stairs. With a fond curl of his lips, Dorian watched him go.

  
***  
  


It was early in the morning when Dorian took the tray from the servant heading up to Nav’s room. She seemed flustered and surprised, but allowed him to take it. He didn’t care if this spawned more rumors, he wanted to see Nav and talk to him.  He knocked and Nav called out to enter. At finding the main room empty he paused, looking around. Then he noticed the clothes strewn across the floor, leading into one of the back rooms where he could hear the sound of water splashing softly.

 

“Put the tray on the desk please, I’ll eat later.” Nav’s voice drifted out and Dorian did as asked. Unable to help himself he wandered over to the door and peeked in. Nav was sitting with his back to the door in an oversized wooden bucket filled with steaming water. The fireplace in the corner was roaring, heating up the water in the pail hanging over it. His hair was a tangled mess, and from the slump of his shoulders he was still exhausted from their trip. 

 

Quietly, Dorian picked up the stool by the door and placed it behind Nav. The elf jumped at the sound and went to turn his head but Dorian caught it and turned him back to face the front.

 

“Now, now, it’s only me.”

 

“Dorian?!”

 

“The one and only.” He sat himself down on the stool, rolled back his sleeves and took Nav’s hair in his hands. “This tangled mess just won’t do, I think it’s time you considered cutting it off.” 

 

He ran his fingers through it, gently trying to coax out some of the knots.

“I...have been considering it. I was thinking something like what Krem has, short sides long on top.” Nav took a few calming breaths.

 

“I think that would suit you and it would look quite nice with your...kaffas what are they called again?”

 

“Vallaslin or Blood Writing.” 

 

“Right, those.” Doiran released his hair. “Any scissors?”

 

“There should be some on the desk but, you’re not going to cut it now are you?” Dorian had already risen and wandered back out into the study. He found them and came back.

 

“Is it alright if I do?” Dorian asked. “Consider it a kindness.”

 

Nav wrapped his arms around his legs in the water.

 

“Yes, it’s okay.”

 

For a while the only sounds in the room were the soft crackling of the fire, and the snip of scissors. Nav tried to relax but the clip of the scissors disturbed him. He’d never really liked haircuts and all his previous ones had been self inflicted with a knife. There were more than enough scars on his ears from that.  Every so often Dorian would fluff his hair and pause, as if he realised how uncomfortable Nav was. He’d wait until Nav’s shoulders unstiffened and lowered until he continued. And then it was over and Dorian put the scissors aside. 

 

“There, now you look less like a wildling.” He joked, brushing excess hair from his lap. Nav reached up and ran his fingers through his hair. It actually felt a lot better to have it short again.

 

“Thank you,” He said, turning to finally look at Dorian who smiled.

 

“I may have kidnapped some poor servant girls tray on my way up, so if you’re hungry I’d be amenable to feeding you grapes while you relaxed.” He teased and Nav turned red.

 

“I can feed myself.”

 

“Evidently, but isn’t it more fun when you allow someone else to look after you?” Nav turned an even more adorable shade of red.

 

“I...uh...I’ve never…”

 

“You’ve never had someone devote themselves to looking after you?”

 

“Well, I’m not used to being served, you know. Dalish and all that.”

 

Dorian laughed softly.

 

“Then allow me to treat you.” He shifted his stool around further so he could look Nav in the face, taking his hands in his own.

 

“I’m still trying to repay the kindness and warmth you have shown me. You have changed along the way, but that burly woodsman I met in Haven is still buried within you, and I’d like to see him again, free from burden and responsibilities, like leading the whole Inquisition. I’m also happy to argue with your advisors on giving you the day off.”

 

It was Nav’s turn to laugh. 

 

“What would I do without you?” He said, laying a slightly damp hand on Dorian's cheek.

 

“Struggle of course. Now you stay there and I’ll fetch some food. Peeled grapes in a bath is a rather relaxing pastime, I know this from experience.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fasta vass = swear word, probably similar to fuck
> 
> Festis bei umo canavarum = you will be the death of me
> 
> Tevene translations came from the dragon age wiki here; http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Tevene


	20. War Path

War Path 

 

The plans had been lain for the march on the Elven temple in the Arbor Wilds. They had the support from both Celene and the last of the Grey Wardens. Now all that was left was to set the armies marching out there and establish camps. Then the real battle would begin. No doubt Corypheus was already ordering his forces to advance there, and the Inquisition had to be one step ahead.

 

Leliana had to drag him away from the war table when he started to doze off over talk of securing passage through the wilds. She ordered him to bed and he went, wandering up into his tower as the sun was beginning to set beyond the horizon. He yawned loudly and stepped over to his desk. To his surprise there was a small wrapped package sitting, waiting, his name neatly written across the top.

 

He picked it up and examined it before shrugging and tearing off the paper in one go. Under the paper was a box. He tossed the paper aside and picked the lid off the box. He stared. Inside was a deep purple crystal, hanging from a leather necklace. He gently pulled it from the box and held it up in front of his face. It was simple, yet beautiful. He dropped the box back to the desk and ducked over to the mirror to hold it up against himself. It suited him, matching his eyes rather well.

 

“I thought it would look rather fetching on you.” Nav turned suddenly to the stairs, where Dorian now stood, lent against the railing.

 

“You got this for me?”

 

“I told you I would repay you, and this is just the start.” He pushed himself from the railing and advanced upon Nav, standing behind him. He tugged the necklace from Nav’s grasp and flung it around his neck, clipping it in place. Nav then smoothed it down to where it settled right near his heart. He smiled and lent back into Dorian’s embrace.

 

“Do you like it?”

 

“I love it vhenan.”

 

“I’m glad.” He pressed a kiss to Nav’s cheek. They stood in comfortable silence for a moment before Nav spoke.

 

“I’ve been meaning to talk to you. About what happens...after.” He turned in Dorian’s arms to face him.

 

“Ah yes...after. Dreadful thing after.” Dorian sighed. “Lets see, assuming one or both of us aren’t slaughtered along the way, what do you wish to happen? We can go our separate ways, if you prefer. I’ve been a port in a storm before. I would understand.”

 

The earnest tone in Dorian’s voice almost breaks Nav. The way he expects to be tossed aside once the Inquisition fulfils its goal. He took Dorian’s face in his hands.

 

“No, I want us to be together Dorian, for as long as we can.”

 

“You say that, but you are the Inquisitor and I am but an adornment upon your muscular arm.”

 

“You know you’re more than that to me.”

 

“You are too sentimental for your own good.” Dorian sighed, resting his head against Nav’s hand. “I...don’t know what the future holds. For us or anything. But I am happy with whatever time I can have while I can. That’s my honest answer. Once Corypheus is defeated, when this is over….I’d like to talk about it more, if you would.”

 

“I would like that.” Nav kissed the end of his nose, watching as Dorian scrunched it up.

 

“Sweet maker, what spell have you placed on me?”

 

“I thought you were the mage?” Nav teased before dragging the man in for a soft kiss. “We leave for the Arbor Wilds within the week. I worry for what we’ll find out there.”

 

“Whatever we find, we are ready for it.”

 

Nav nodded.

 

“Would you...I mean...um…”

 

“Am I too handsome for you in this light?” Dorian teased and Nav swatted his chest.

 

“Will you stay with me again tonight?” He finally said.

 

Dorian smiled.

 

“You only have to ask. Of course I’ll stay.” He brushed back Nav’s hair to kiss his forehead gently.

 

“I can’t promise I’ll keep my hands to myself though.” He murmured against his forehead before ducking away as Nav took a swing at him. He laughed and leapt onto the bed like it was a safe harbor, but Nav followed him, tackling him down into the mattress. Nav then pushed himself up, hovering over Dorian.

 

“My, I appear to be caught by a savage Dalish warrior, whatever shall I do?” Dorian lamented, putting the back of his hand to his forehead dramatically. Nav laughed and dropped himself back onto Dorian’s chest, who let out an ‘oof’ of surprise.

 

“Perhaps you should just concede to your fate Tevinter.”

 

“I think I shall.” He twisted, pinning Nav beneath him and latching onto his neck with his lips.

 

“Ah! Vhenan!” Nav laughed and wiggled under Dorian's weight as the man lavished his neck with kisses. Somewhere in the midst Dorian had managed to unbutton the three topmost buttons on his shirt and was sinking lower to his collarbone. Then came the sharp bite of teeth against his skin and Nav shuddered and fell still. Dorian caught his gaze as he worked, pulling away when he was satisfied the mark was dark enough. He admired his work as Nav caught his breath.

 

“I suppose I deserved that.” Nav chuckled softly, brushing a hand over his collarbone. Dorian grinned.

 

“I thought it better if the inquisitor doesn't have a rather large love bite on his neck.”

 

“Yeah I've already got this mark on my hand.” Nav joked, waving it. Dorian caught it and pressed it to his lips.

 

“Let's not repeat this mark hm?”

 

“Agreed.”

  
***  


The birds outside chirped in the morning light. It was picturesque and the perfect morning for Dorian to wake up and see the elf he cared for lying fast asleep beside him. Silently he slipped from the bed and ventured out to collect some breakfast for them. He returned a short time later to find Nav sitting up in bed, carving at a small piece of wood. He looked up and smiled when Dorian entered.

 

“Good morning vhenan.” He greeted as Dorian settled back on the bed, placing the tray between them.

 

“And good morning to you amatus.” The word slipped out without him meaning to, but it felt right the way it passed his lips.

 

“I wondered if you had abandoned me.” Nav teased, laying aside his carving to nibble on some fruit.

 

“Only for the sake of breakfast in bed.” Dorian quipped taking a bowl of porridge. “Tell me, vhenan, what does it mean?”

 

“Tell me what amatus means first,” Nav shot back almost immediately before giggling. Dorian rolled his eyes. Nav looked down at the piece of apple in his hands.

 

“It means heart.” Nav finally said. “Ma vhenan means my heart. You are ma vhenan Dorian and I...I love you.”

 

Dorian choked, his spoon dropping back in his bowl, spilling porridge everywhere. He swore and shook his hand clean.

 

“Are you okay?” Nav asked concerned as Dorian attempted to clean his shirt off.

 

“I'm fine.” He said, too shortly for Nav’s taste.

 

“You’re doing that thing with your brow when something's wrong.”

 

“I am not- oh very well yes something is wrong.” Dorian sighed. “I'm not ready to speak those words and I don't know if I ever will be.”

 

Nav paused, then curled his lip.

 

“You don't need to. I don't expect you too because I know it's hard for you. Unicorn in a haystack and all that. But I thought you deserved to know how I felt.”

 

“Needle in a haystack.” Dorian corrected, leaning over to tuck back a stray hair from his face. “Thank you though.”

 

Nav smiled bright and lent over to kiss him.

 

“I could get used to this, having you by my side in the morning.”

 

“I'm afraid you’d have to change a few of your decoration choices for me to consider moving in.” Dorian teased, bumping their noses together. Nav laughed heartily.

  
***  


They received word later that day that Celene’s army had marched and it was a flurry of activity to get the rest of the troops moving. Many ravens flew out from Leliana’s tower that day. Nav was sent into a spin, making sure all his companions were ready to set out and that he himself was ready. The group convened at the stables to mount up and ride out together, Nav taking the lead.  

 

It took a week of riding for them to reach the wilds and by that point both armies had arrived and set up camp. The party of companions arrived long after fighting had broken out; Corypheus’ forces had attempted to surprise them. But with the help from Celene’s army, they were able to push back enough to force a path through the wilderness.

 

While Nav met up with Josephine and Cullen, most of his companions went out to help turn the tide of the battle to more of their favor. Before he could escape, Nav captured Dorian in a passionate kiss, not caring who saw. The mage stiffened somewhat, as if uncomfortable, but he didn’t pull away.

 

“Stay safe ma vhenan.” Nav whispered, pressing a small wooden token into Dorians hand.

 

“I’ll see you at the temple, amatus.” Dorian promised, before adding in an undertone, "My beloved." Then he was gone, chasing after Bull and Cassandra.

 

It wasn’t until he was deeper into the woods that he had a chance to look at the token in his hand. It was hasty work, no detail like all his other pieces and roughly heart shaped, but beautiful all the same. He must have carved it on the road while they travelled with whatever knife he’d had on hand. Dorian closed his hand around it and shoved it into the inside shirt pocket, near where his real heart beat. Burly, rough and sentimental; just like the man who had given it to him.

 

It was a hard slog to push through the onslaught of Red Templars and more than once Cassandra had to come to his rescue. But they were winning. Nav arrived from the forward camp as the first blockade was cleared out. Some of the soldiers volunteered to stay back and keep the area clear while the rest of them continued on. With his companions at his side, Nav led the remaining group forward.

 

Before they reached the next blockade they came across a camp of Red Templars. Somehow they managed to take them by surprise, the rogues managing to sow decent chaos before they had a chance to retaliate. Bull cleaved his way through the camp with Blackwall at his heels, finishing off those who survived the initial blows. Cole fluttered back and forth across the camp, cutting ankles and necks alike.

 

“Archers!” Solas’ voice rang out over the noise, and the group in the camp ran for cover as arrows pelted from the ramparts above. The mages then quickly set about casting wards to cover everyone, allowing the battle to continue. Vivienne took it upon herself to crush the archers single handedly, destroying the templars hopes of recovering.

 

Out of nowhere, a new surprise entered as several unfamiliar elves leapt into the battle and began decimating the remaining templars. For a moment Nav wondered if they were allies, but then they turned on them, descending upon them like wolves. Once they were defeated, Nav turned to his friends.

 

“Why did these elves attack us?” Sera shrugged and went about collecting arrows.

 

“Perhaps the Temple of Mythal is not as abandoned as we thought.” Solas suggested, leaning against his staff. His companions looked exhausted. They continued on regardless, fending off two behemoths at the second blockade. They found even more elves harassing their soldiers the closer to the temple they got.

 

When they reached the temple gates, Cullen was fending off templars and corrupted wardens with only a few soldiers. They dived into battle, separating the enemies into more manageable groups and allowing the mages a chance to pick off stragglers. Once most of the templars had fallen, more elves appeared and attacked. Arrows and wards flew everywhere as the flurry of battle continued.

 

Then everything fell still and the templars and elves lay silent. Nav sighed heavily, instinctively looking around for Dorian. The mage was standing on the battlements above, still and oddly silent. He looked exhausted, almost slumped against his staff. He caught Nav’s eye and grinned wickedly. They had made it through for now.

 

Then the all too familiar whistle of an arrow piercing the air whizzed past his ear. He watched in horror as it struck the mage above him squarely in the chest. A look of shock passed across Dorian’s face before he crumpled, Nav screaming out his name. As the warriors made after the rogue archer, Nav and Solas’ rushed to Dorian’s side. Nav prayed to whatever creators were listening that he would not lose Dorian now of all times.   

 

To their surprise Dorian sat back up as they reached him, seeming as mystified at they were. He stared at the arrow for a moment before snapping it in half. He dropped the tail aside and dug around in his shirt, removing the token Nav had given him earlier. The arrow head had buried itself in the wood, only a small part of the tip poking out the other side which had pierced his skin.

 

Nav fell to his knees beside Dorian, a stunned laugh bubbling forth from his throat that threatened to turn to tears. Dorian cast aside the trinket to pull Nav into his arms tightly.

 

“You’re an ass.” Nav murmured into his shoulder.

 

“And yet you still insist on having me beside you.” Dorian pressed a kiss to his forehead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> vhenan = heart
> 
> Ma vhenan = my heart
> 
> Amatus = beloved
> 
> Elvish translator : https://lingojam.com/ElvenDAI
> 
> Tevene is from the dragon age wiki; http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Tevene


	21. Under Darkness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had a new years party yesterday and didn't get a chance to post, so here you guys go! Happy new year! This is my first time posting smut of any sort so let me know how I did. Also two chapters after this to go!

Under Darkness

 

The exhausted group finally dismounted at Skyhold. After such a long and rather bloody battle, not to mention the ride back, all were relieved to be home. Nav was already mentally preparing a vigil to be held the next night for the fallen. And more than a few had fallen. It wore on him, and was obvious from the way he walked. Dorian managed to catch him before he collapsed and carried him the rest of the way to his room. Without question he slipped into bed with Nav, letting the elf curl around him like a lifeline.

 

When he woke the next morning Nav was gone, his shadow visible on the balcony. Dorian rose to join him, pulling him in close. There was bags under his eyes and he looked even more tired than then they had returned last night.

 

“Did you sleep much?” Dorian asked, taking Nav’s face in his hands. The inquisitor shook his head.

 

“Too many died. Too many good people have died because of Corypheus.”

 

“You can’t save everyone amatus.”

 

“I'm the inquisitor, I should be able to save everyone.”

 

Dorian laughed humorlessly.

 

“If only it were that easy.”

 

Dorian sent him back to bed not long after and talked his advisors into letting him rest today. They could survive one day without him. Then he went to his quiet corner in the library to ponder and continue his research. He couldn't help but notice more pointed looks in his direction than usual and he wondered what rumour had been spread around now.

 

Varric dropped by to talk for a while to discuss what they had found in the temple. Eventually he asked if Varric had any idea why people were staring more than usual.

 

“Words got about the rather public kiss you had with the inquisitor before the battle in the Arbor Wilds.”

 

“So I suppose the whole inquisition believes I'm defiling the inquisitor now.”

 

“Well aren't you?”

 

“No, we’ve been quite chaste.”

 

“Sparkler I'm surprised. A man of your caliber hasn't jumped into bed yet with your...what's that word you use? Amatus?”

 

“It happens to be none of your business storyteller.” Dorian cross his arms. “And it was his idea and I'm respecting it.”

 

Varric chuckled.

 

“Good. I'd hate to think you were spoiling our Herald of Andraste.”

 

Varric left him to his thoughts as he continued with his organisation. He would have been making better progress if the mages didn't keep putting things back in the wrong places. He was in the middle of fixing another disorganised shelf when Nav approached. Dorian smiled to him and motioned for him to sit on Dorian’s usual chair.

 

“Feel any better?”

 

“Not really.” Nav admitted, rubbing his temples. “But I needed to get out of that room. I couldn't stop thinking about how...how I almost…”

 

Dorian took his hands.

 

“I'm still here amatus.” He assured, kneeling down in front of him. “Though I need to talk to you about something important.”

 

“Uh oh, that sounds rather ominous.” Nav said frowning.

 

“What happened at the Elven temple...it’s got me thinking. I should go back shouldn’t I? To Tevinter. Once this is all done, if we’re still alive.” Dorian watched Nav for a reaction. “All my talk about how terribly wrong things are back home but what do I do about it? Nothing.”

 

Nav’s brow furrowed.

 

“How does this relate to the temple of Mythal?”

 

“That elf Abelas. He said the Imperium wasn’t what destroyed the elves. My people would never accept that. It would reduce us to scavengers, destroy our legacy no matter how terrible. But we should accept it, take our history down a peg, confront the legacy hanging over us like a shroud. Maybe not all of us want to, but that could be altered.”

 

Dorian smiled at Nav.

 

“If you can change minds, so can I.”

 

Nav cast his eyes down.

 

“You would just leave then? What about…”

 

“Us? Trust me amatus it would give me no pleasure to leave your side. You make monumental decisions affecting the entire world. How can I not consider some of my own?”

 

“I could go with you.”

 

“And take you away from all this? I can’t ask that of you.”

 

“I'm not asking, I'm offering.”

 

Dorian curled his lip.

 

“Tempting. We both know you would end up doing it all yourself. As much as watching my homeland beaten into submission would amuse me, this is something I need to do.”

 

Nav frowned and reached out to hold his cheek.

 

“I need you at my side. Now more than ever.”

 

Dorian chuckled.

 

“Emotional blackmail is a fine thing to pull out of your arsenal.”

 

“But I didn’t…”

 

“I’m joking. I’ll think about it, closely.” Dorian kissed his hands. “This is your fault remember? You inspired me with your marvelous antics. You’re shaping the world for good or ill. How could I aspire to do any less? If it means proving that Tevinter can be better, that there hope even for my homeland? I would do anything.”

 

Nav stayed with Dorian for the rest of the afternoon, listening to him discuss through the complexities of his latest work on the Blight medicine. And the seemingly willful ignorance of his fellow mages at keeping the library organised. He helped at some points, though mostly just seemed to be enjoying the Tevinters presence. Soon he wandered off with promise of seeing Dorian later that night at the vigil.

 

When night fell, the procession began in the great hall with candles being lit for every soul they had lost. Despite objections, Nav insisted Cole help him lead the procession, the boy wanting nothing more than to help. Holding a candle each they led the way out of the hall into the garden to the statue of Andraste. Nav murmured a prayer to whoever was listening and placed the first candle, Cole followed suit. The two then moved aside as other mourners placed candles as well.

 

Mother Giselle led them in a prayer. Somehow she always knew exactly what to say to help, and the crowd dispersed feeling more hopeful for the future. Dorian came to Nav’s side and the two retired to the tavern with a few of their other friends. It was not a cheery night, but the drinks kept coming and it reached the point where none of them could walk in a straight line.

 

The barkeep cut them off, and instead of stopping they retreated to Varric’s chamber and kept going until morning light. Nav woke with a pounding head on the floor under Varric’s bed, a shoe missing. His other companions were about the same, all sporting nasty hangovers and gaps in their memories. They parted from Varric's room once they’d sobered up a bit, Nav only just making it in time to the war meeting.

 

Then Morrigan's son disappeared, and a few more things fell into place. Things were coming together, for better or worse. Now they had almost everything they needed to defeat Corypheus. All they were missing was where the being was hiding and an insane amount of luck.

  
***  
  


A week passed, Nav finding he barely had time for himself and his basic needs, never mind his paramour. Dorian didn't mind though, knowing that with the end so near in sight, they had to be ready. They had to be more than ready. So he was rather surprised when Nav showed up to his room one night. Not willing to turn him away, Dorian invited him in and offered him some tea.

 

The door had barely shut before Nav had shoved him against it, kissing him passionately. Dorians hands instinctively wrapped around him, pressing against him, burying his hand into the short hair at the nape of his neck. Nav opened his mouth somewhat to let out a low moan to which Dorian responded with a small smirk and tilted Nav’s head back.

 

“Not that I'm protesting amatus, but what's this about?”

 

Nav hesitated.

 

“I want to spend tonight with you. Just in case.”

 

Dorian arched a brow as Nav flushed pink.

 

“Navarre, you are not going to die.”

 

“You don’t know that vhenan.”

 

“No, I don't. But I like to believe that if anyone makes it out alive, it will be you.”

 

“Vhenan.”

 

“That being said, I'm not about to deny you any pleasure you seek from me, seeing as in this equation I'm more likely to perish.”

 

“Vhenan!”

 

“Yes amatus?”

 

Nav quietened him with a hasty kiss.

 

“Please stop talking and take me to bed.”

 

“Oh very well.” With a wave of his hand the candles in the room dimmed. Then in one fluid, practiced motion Dorian hopped up, swinging his legs around Nav’s waist. The elf caught him easily, holding his thighs and pressing him back against the door. Nav went straight for the throat, as Dorian made short work of the buttons on Nav's shirt. He shoved it back off his shoulders and Nav twisted allowing the garment to hit the floor. Dorian admired him for a moment, then captured his lips in a desperate kiss.

 

Nav shifted his grip to his ass and pulled away from the door, moving over to the nearby bed. He tossed Dorian down onto the mattress, allowing the man a brief reprieve to remove his shirt, before he clambered onto him and continued with his earlier machinations. He left red marks in his wake, drifting further down the mages chest, spurred on by the soft obscene noises leaving Dorian's lips.

 

Dorian swore softly as Nav brushed a hand over his groin, before dragging the man back up to kiss him again. He grabbed his sides and ground their hips together roughly, Nav groaning into his mouth with every lustful movement. Finally, breathless, Nav managed to form coherent words.

 

“Touch me, please.”

 

Dorian complied, laying Nav back into the comfort of the pillows. After discarding the rest of their clothes he fell upon him, worshiping every inch of skin with his lips and hands. Dorian left more than a few marks on his way down, before taking him in his mouth. Nav let out a soft gasp, biting into the back of his hand to silence himself. Then Dorian hollowed his cheeks and Nav arched in pleasure, crying out his lovers name to the dark.

 

Once he was convinced he'd teased enough, and the elf was a shivering, yet unsatisfied, mess beneath him, he rose again, capturing his bottom lip. Nav groaned and took them both in hand suddenly, Dorian gasping at the sensation. They moved together as one, slow at first, then picking up speed as they grew accustomed to the motion. Before either of them could find release, Dorian stopped and pressed his lips to Nav’s ear.

 

“I want you to fuck me, amatus.”

 

Nav shivered at the intensity of Dorians voice. He complied, flipping them to hover over Dorian. The mage instructed him on where to find the oil in the nightstand, but Nav had other ideas first, sinking lower before swallowing him fully in his mouth. Dorian gasped and threw his head back, his hands knotting in the elves short hair. He was by no means an expert, but he soon figured out how to draw shameless noises from the man's lips as he lavished him.

 

He drew back, leaving Dorian blushing pink all the way to his ears. The look of wanting in Dorian’s eyes left Nav all but diving for the nightstand. Leisurely, Nav took his time discovering how a single oiled finger could almost completely unravel the man beneath him.

 

“Amatus...please…” His voice was low, desperate and wanting. Nav obeyed, tossing one of Dorian’s legs onto his shoulder, oiled himself, then pushed into the tight heat. It was too much all at once and Nav suddenly shuddered at the feeling, pressing his forehead to Dorian’s as the man grabbed his face.

 

“Breathe amatus, breathe,” He coaxed. “You feel glorious.”

 

Once he'd caught his breath he moved again until he was fully sheathed. They paused, allowing a moment to adjust. Then Dorian shifted, blunt fingernails digging gently into his back, urging Nav to move. So he did, slowly at first, reveling in the sensations that sparked with every movement. As he grew more confident, the speed of which he thrust increased, snapping his hips to meet Dorian's. The slick sound of skin hitting skin filled the room, almost masking their quiet whispers, and moans of pleasure.

 

He didn't intend to finish alone, taking Dorian in hand as their motions grew sloppy, desperate for friction. Dorian looked like a lewd dream, arching off the mattress, fists clasped tightly in the sheets. For a moment, Nav couldn't believe this man was all his to love and enjoy. Then all at once the mage climaxed with his name on his lips. Nav followed after in short order, trying not to collapse on Dorian’s heaving chest.

 

The elf was the first to recover, drawing back and rising shakily to his feet. He found a cloth and wet it, bringing back over to the bed. Dorian watched him as he leaned across and cleaned his chest.

 

“You..don't have to take care of me…” Dorian said softly, the damp cloth cool and soothing against his skin.

 

Nav frowned.

 

“I’ve always taken care of my partners after sex. What do yours usually do?”

 

“Gather their clothes in a hurry and barely a word of anything before they leave without paying for whatever seedy room we managed to find.”

 

Nav frowned deeply, then stood to dispose of the cloth. He returned shortly, crawling back into bed with Dorian.

 

“I don't think I could do that.” He curled up under Dorian's chin. “I mean unless you want to kick me out of your room?”

 

Dorian shook his head and curled an arm around Nav.

 

“After that performance I'll be surprised if I can walk tomorrow.” He murmured into his hair, causing Nav to laugh.

 

“You asked for it.”

 

“I did indeed.”

 

“Ar lath ma vhenan.”

 

“What does that mean?”

 

“I love you my heart.” Nav said, resting his hand over Dorian’s heart. 

 

Dorian smiled.

 

“Could I adore you more? Probably not.” He pressed a kiss to the top of his head. “Care to inquisit me again? I believe we have some time before someone else comes along demanding your attention.”

 

Nav laughed.

 

“You’re such a show off.” He rolled onto his back, pulling Dorian on top of him. Nav wrapped his legs around his waist, lips colliding passionately. Dorian's hands ran over his legs lovingly, interest once again sparking to life in his groin as they rocked together.

 

Then all at once, the anchor flared to life, glowing brightly as Nav cried out in alarm and pain.

 

“amatus!”

 

Nav rolled away, clutching his hand into his chest and Dorian followed, concerned. Outside a booming thunder crashed. Out the tiny window Dorian could see the sky had turned green. Nav cried out again as the light outside flashed, his whole form shaking as Dorian pulled him close. Slowly Nav relaxed, as the anchor’s glow lessened.

 

“We have to find the others.” Nav said, freeing himself from Dorian and going for the door. Dorian rolled out of bed.

 

“amatus wait! Clothes!”

 

Nav looked down at his own nakedness and dashed back to snatch up the nearest clothes and dressed in a hurry. Once fully clothed the two ran outside.

 

“The breach...it’s…” Dorian said, astounded as Nav took off for the stairs. Some of the residents of Skyhold called out to Nav as the two ran past, heading for the war room. Nav almost kicked down the door in his haste, Dorian following him in.

 

“Inquisitor, we’ve been searching for you, it's dire.” Cullen began, trying to ignore the fact Nav was wearing Dorian's shirt and the mage looked rather smug about it.

 

“I can see that, the damn breach is open again. Give me something good Cullen.”

 

“Our forces have yet to return from the Arbor Wilds.”

 

“This can’t wait Cullen, unless I close the breach again it could swallow the world.” Nav turned to Dorian.

 

“Vhenan, gather our friends, we ride as soon as they reach the stables.”

 

Dorian stood for a moment, looking to Nav, then he nodded and ran out. Nav turned back to his advisors.

 

“Wish me luck.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vhenan = Heart
> 
> Amatus = beloved
> 
> ar lath ma vhenan = I love you my heart


	22. Final Battle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a super short chapter I know and the last chapter is short too, mostly just to round out the story. Thank you to everyone who had kudos/commented/bookmarked this story, you have kept me going.

Final Battle 

 

The fight had been the most grueling of his life. More than once he thought he might pass out from exhaustion or blood loss -or both. They had to keep going though. With the dragon dead, Corypheus was weak and no longer would the world fear him. They had chased him into a corner now, and like a rabid dog he lashed out at them. Sera took a shot while he was weak, staggering him, allowing Varric to send the being tumbling back. Corypheus screamed and send out a shock wave, knocking all of his companions back. But Nav was ready for him, digging his sword into the ground to stay put.

 

“Not like this! I have walked the halls of the Golden City, crossed the ages!” Corypheus struggled with the orbs overwhelming power as Nav stood, clenching his left hand tightly, the anchor flaring to life at his command.

 

“Dumat! Ancient Ones! I beseech you! If you exist - if you ever truly existed - aid me now!” Corypheus turned to use his power once again on Nav, but the elf grit his teeth and threw out his hand. The anchor sparked and the orb flew from Corypheus’ grasping hands into his own. The so called god fell to his knees as Nav raised the orb to the sky, pouring everything he had into a single thought - close the breach once and for all.

 

The sky above exploded outwards in a green haze, before it began to fold back in on itself, the swirling mass becoming like a giant sinkhole. Around them pieces of the ruins began to fall, the magic failing without the breech. He dropped the now useless orb to the ground and turned his attention to Corypheus, who seemed to be in great pain from his injuries.

 

“You wanted into the fade?” Summing what remained of his strength, he poured it into the mark, tearing open a rift from within Corypheus’s body. With the closing of his fist, the would be god vanished from sight. Nav didn’t have a chance to feel any satisfaction before the ruins around them began to crumble rapidly, the raised ground falling back towards the earth. His companions were screaming out for him, each of them running for their lives. He made a charge after them, but was cut off by a rather large boulder and had to make a detour. A rock smacked him in the head knocking him over and everything went black.

 

When he awoke, the first thing he saw was Solas, kneeling beside the orb, now in pieces. He was still in the ruins, and somehow still alive. Clutching at his pounding head he stumbled towards his friend.

 

“Solas?”

 

The elf didn’t look back.

 

“The orb…”

 

“Can’t it be repaired?”

 

“I do not believe so.” He dropped the piece of the orb back onto the ground and turned to look at Nav. Something in his expression pulled at Nav’s heartstrings.

 

“It was not supposed to happen this way.” Solas looked to the ground. “No matter what comes, I want you to know you shall always have my respect.”

 

Nav opened his mouth to speak but a familiar voice called out.

 

“Inquisitor! Are you alive?”

 

With one final look to Solas, Nav turned and made his way to the ruins entrance. From the doorway he could see his companions and a few soldiers, making their way towards him. He looked out over the group of his friends, and the soldiers who had survived, each and every face relieved to see him alive. And he was relieved to see them. He descended the stairs in a hurry, eager to reach them. Dorian pushed his way through the crowd to the front and swept Nav into his arms without a word, hugging him close.

 

“Victorious I see. What a novel result.” Morrigan gave a sly but fond grin as she spoke.

 

“And you’re alive, and I’m alive. Incredible isn't it?” Dorian said, holding Nav back to look at him properly, scanning for injuries.

 

“And the sky is healed, healthy...whole.” Cole pointed upwards to the faint blue-green line that zig-zagged across the sky. “There’s just that left to remember.”

 

Nav looked up to the sky with a smile.

 

“Looks that way huh Cole?”

 

“What do we do now?” Cassandra’s words weighted heavy on the air as all of them turned to look at Nav. Nav met Dorian’s gaze.

 

“We go back to Skyhold. To home.”

  
***

 

It was almost a week later when the reality truly set in, and the celebration was held. Nav walked down from his quarters to find the party already in full swing. The hall was packed to the brim with soldiers, nobles and the masses alike, all drinking and making merry. And after a private word with Leliana, he was thrust into the spotlight, everyone clambering for his attention. The sudden swarm of people threatened to knock him off his feet and he was thankfully saved by Bull, who picked him up and sat him on his shoulders.

  
“First round is on the Inquisitor!” Bull announced leading the way to the makeshift bar and taking over. Nav watched, amused, as Bull began handing out drinks and waving away anyone who was trying to get Nav’s attention. At least until Dorian approached.

 

“I’d like a tall order of elf please.” With a booming laugh Bull plonked Nav into Dorian’s arms. The mage swept him away to a more quiet corner of the room where some of his friends and his family had gathered. They greeted him with raised mugs and laughter. Dorian released him to mingle, promising to return shortly with drinks.

 

Nav stayed with his friends long into the night, drinking, talking and celebrating. One by one they dismissed themselves. Cullen all but carried an exhausted Faylin from the hall. Nav hugged his mother tightly before announcing he too was ready to pass out. Dorian caught him before he reached the door to his quarters.

 

“I’ve decided to stay with the Inquisition for now.”

 

Nav’s tired expression was replaced with a smile.

 

“You will? Truly?”

 

“There’s no you in Tevinter. What else matters?” Nav beamed and threw himself into Dorian’s arms. The mage laughed and picked him up before kicking open the door to Nav’s quarters.

  
***

 

Nav woke the next morning to the soft breeze of an open door, and the sun just beginning to rise over the horizon. Behind him, he could hear the steady breaths of Dorian, who was curled into his back, holding him close. It was a perfect morning if he’d ever known one. Nav went to shift out of Dorian’s grasp, intending to get up and eat, but the mage’s arm tightened around him. Dorian grumbled, pressing his face into Nav’s bed hair.

 

“Good morning vhenan.” Nav said, twisting around to face him.

 

“Morning already?” The man griped, blinking open his eyes. Nav chuckled at the sight.

 

“What would you like for breakfast?”

 

“Whatever your wild heart desires amatus.” He replied, releasing Nav and rolling over to his other side. Nav shook his head and sat up. He was about stand when Dorian’s hand caught him on the arm.

 

“Two things in private before you run off.” He said, holding up two fingers to the elf. “First, you are terribly dull and I hate you.”

 

Nav furrowed his brow and laughed.

 

“Okay? And what’s the second?”

 

With a single fluid motion, Dorian captured Nav and pressed him back down into the mattress.

 

“I hope this ends soon.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vhenan= heart
> 
> Amatus = beloved


	23. Ever After

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is late, work had to come first.
> 
> So this is just a short epilogue I added on just after I started posting because I wanted to end it on this kind of a note. Thank you to everyone who has read this story, I'm really glad to have it out of my system.

Ever After

 

“Where are we going amatus?”

 

They had been hiking for hours, or what Dorian assumed had been hours. Nav was far more athletic than him and it showed in these moments. The Emerald Graves was beautiful but had more hills than he prefered. He huffed and paused to double over and catch his breath. Nav was leading him up a rather steep hill after all. 

 

“We’re almost there Dorian!” Nav promised him and the mage sighed then forced himself the rest of the way to the top of the hill where Nav was waiting. 

 

“Ta-da!” 

 

Dorian looked to where Nav was motioning, under the shade of the nearby trees. A picnic was all set out for them, somehow miraculously not already overrun by wild animals. Dorian could only smile when Nav grabbed his hand and dragged him over to it. Dorian collapsed happily onto the blanket and took whatever drink Nav offered him first. Once his thirst was quenched, he looped an arm around Nav and pulled him into his side.

 

“You can’t help but be a true romantic can you?” Dorian pressed a kiss to the side of his head and Nav chuckled.

 

“What can I say, you bring it out in me.” Nav produced a plate of sandwiches and offered them to Dorian. 

 

They took their time eating, before laying across the blanket, simply enjoying each others company. Nav pointed out shapes in the clouds above them, and soon Dorian joined in, though with much more filthy suggestions. Still it made Nav laugh and turn red. For now, time meant nothing to the either of them. Then the sun began to dip below the horizon, and they had to pack up. 

 

Dorian watched as Nav slung the basket onto his arm easily, counting to make sure nothing was left behind. A sudden surge of affection ran through him and he reached out without thinking, grabbing Nav on the shoulder to turn him back to face him.

 

“Amatus,” He breathed, taking Nav’s face in his hands. “Navarre, ar lath ma.”

 

Nav’s jaw dropped, as did the basket from his arm as he threw himself into Dorian’s arms with a wild grin.

 

“I love you too vhenan.”

 

And for a moment, everything was perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Amatus = beloved
> 
> ar lath ma = I love you
> 
> vhenan = heart
> 
>  
> 
> As a final note, I do have a second story featuring Nav and Dorian set a year after the events of Tresspasser. If anyone would be interested in reading that, please let me know.


End file.
